Snap Your Fingers
by schmaslow
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. He'll Come Running

**A/N: This story is not based on the plot line of The Vampire Diaries, all characters are human. However I did try to keep character in-character. The first few chapter are only Rated M only for strong language, but in future chapters their will be LEMONS :) Try to be patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Vampire Diaries is sole property of NOT ME. Blah-dy Blah-dy. Thank you and hopefully ENJOY ;)**

* * *

><p>Snap Your Fingers<p>

Caroline laid in her king sized bed, staring up at the chalky achromatic ceiling above. Reason unknown to her, she was fairly annoyed its lack of color right now. In fact, there was a great deal of things she'd been pissed off about lately, things that generally she wouldn't give two shits about. Like the fact that her husband, snoring softly next her, was taking up a little more than half the bed. Or the way he pronounced the word 'which' like he was saying 'wish' all the time, and maybe she didn't want "that much sugar in her coffee today, dear," and God what the _hell_ did she have to do around here to get some fucking sex from this man?

She wasn't shallow, she could tell how ridiculous it was. It didn't make her any less annoyed though, and she couldn't help what made her angry. But, she loved her husband, she wouldn't have married him if she hadn't.

Then why was she so irritated with him all the time?

They hadn't married that long ago. Not long enough ago to be a cranky old couple who's gotten sick of each other. It's only been 3 years since their dream wedding that had had everyone smitten with the infatuated pair. The whole town of Mystic Falls agreed, they were meant to be together. And technically, they were high school sweethearts. Technically...

About 7 years back in their senior year, they'd actually been the hottest duo at Mystic Falls High...until the horrible break-up because of his jealousy. It'd been awhile before he came around again, begging on his knees for her to take him back. And you had to of been blind not to see he was whipped. All she had to do was "snap her fingers and he'd come running," the whole school had declared, but he hadn't minded.

Now she was laying next to him, watching his body rise and fall, and wishing she could snap her fingers and he'd go on a mini-vacation for awhile. Maybe that's what she needed...to get a break from him for a bit. She pushed the thought away hastily.

"Matt?" Caroline Donovan whispered to the disheveled head of blonde hair sleeping beside her. She shook him slightly. He stirred, and turned over to look at her, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning," he smiled at her and glanced at the clock, "What are we doing up so early? Its only 5:34." She reminded him she had to be at work earlier than usual today, that she would be gone and unable to feed the dogs and wash the dishes, so the job was up to him.

He groaned, "Can't you just do that before you leave?" Caroline started to get pissed again, cant he do something useful around here?

"No, sweetheart, I'll run late. It's not that hard, stop being a baby it won't kill you to do some chores." She retorted, unable to not snap at him.

"..uh..um. Ok." He stuttered. Matt clearly wasn't used to her getting all bitchy on him. She decided to just ignore his idiocy and shuffled out of bed to get ready.

Caroline entered the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. Her blonde curls were somewhat untidy and the make-up she forgot to remove yesterday was smeared around her baby blue eyes. She could never complain about her appearance though. She was only 26, and flawless. Her expression however was...pissed. She just couldn't stop thinking about how aggravated he was making her lately.

After a quick shower, and reapplication of make-up, she got dressed in her favorite business suit and darted out the door. On the drive to her work, she thought about the break-up back in high school. All because of the males need to be dominant, and possessive. That was Matt alright.

All had been well in 'fairy tale land' that day. They were making lovey-dovey faces at each other from across the class, everyone was ogling over how adorable they were, he held open the door for her, etc. Then he and his best friend, Tyler Lockwood got in a fight. Over what? She never found out. Neither of them ever talked about it, but apparently it was bad.

One day she got curious after Matt refused to inform her what the problem was. So, she straightened her shoulders and marched right up to Tyler Lockwood and demanded to know what was going on. She remembers it like it just happened...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! Next chapter is the flashback :)**


	2. Funny Feelings

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING VAMPIRE DIARIES! Gosh.**

**A/N: This is the flashback! If you've forgotten somehow...**

* * *

><p>Tyler had been standing in the courtyard outside, leaning against one of the huge oak trees the school had, just looking off into nowhere. When she started charging toward him, he just nonchalantly twisted his head to look at her, expression never changing. Until she started ordering him to tell her what she wanted to know.<p>

Then Tyler just smirked. This had rubbed Caroline the wrong way.

"You think this is funny? You and your best friend not talking to each other anymore over something that was probably stupid?" She screeched. Overly dramatic, she knows.

He snorted, and looked at her with sarcasm just oozing from all over him, "No, Forbes. What I think is funny is that you would come to me for this stupid question. Why didn't you just ask your boyfriend if you wanted an answer?" The way he said 'boyfriend' disturbed her. Like it stung him just to have it on his tongue.

"Because," she stated.

"Really? Because? Now I'm thinking that this was just an excuse to come over and talk to me. You getting tired of Mr. Perfect, Forbes?" The look in his eyes turned mischievous and his lips turned up into a smirk again.

Caroline was now flustered. She became irritated by his cockiness, but his smirk did strange things to her. Then, remembering he was waiting for an answer, she blurted, "No! He wouldn't tell me!"

His eyebrows shot up, "Matt? Not following his 'How to be a whipped boyfriend' manual? Wow. I must've _really_ pissed him off this time." He pushed off of the tree and began to walk away.

"B-but, wait!" Caroline yelled. When he kept going she ran to catch up to him.

"Forbes, if you keep following me I swear I'll-" Caroline interrupted him, "You'll what? What could you possibly do to me, that'll make me stop?"

Tyler stopped abruptly and turned to look at her straight in the eye.

"I'll tell him about our hot make-out session we had." A dangerous glint shone in his dark eyes.

"What!" Caroline became perturbed, "We never had a hot make-out session, Tyler! And we _never_ will!" She glared at him.

"Matt doesn't know that." He shrugged, stating matter-of-factly. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think he'll believe you over me?" She said triumphantly, smirking in return at him.

Then he uttered one cocky word, "This."

And before she could stop it, Tyler swooped his head down and kissed her hotly. His hand wrapping around the back of her neck and pulling her to him. Caroline froze, and was about to slap him...but she couldn't. His lips were so soft and warm, and the kiss was so full of passion and lust. She melted into this dark-haired, dark-eyed gorgeous guy she barely knew. She'd never had a kiss from Matt quite like this one. This kiss made her want to continue like that forever, made her think dirty things that kisses lead to, made her want to-

Caroline gasped and pulled away, looking at him in incredulously, touching where his lips had met on hers. He stared back, clearly a little rattled as well, but he swiftly composed himself back into his standard arrogant façade.

"We done here, Forbes?" Then he left her standing there like an idiot. So many thoughts were flooding her mind. _Had she kissed him back? Had anyone seen? Why did she like it so much? She barely knew him!_ Caroline struggled to pull herself together, and attempted to walk to her next class.

Apparently some students _had_ seen. By the time it was her 3rd pd. she already had a few people stare at her suspiciously, some glaring at her, some just questioningly.

And of course, it got back to Matt.

He looked disappointed, suspicious, and doubtful. Wanting so bad to have her deny it. So she did. And of course he believed her.

Then soon after, Mrs. Lockwood had a terrible accident, causing her to be kept in the hospital. Tyler had seemed so distraught whenever she saw him in the halls or in class. Her heart was breaking for him. She couldn't take feeling useless anymore, so one day she picked up the courage to try and be comforting.

"Tyler?" she called out to him in the hallway. He was standing at his locker and turned to look at her with sad and surprised eyes.

"Forbes?" His voice dripping with suspicion and curiosity.

"I wanted to ask how your mom was doing?" She answered trying to sound politely interested and innocent, so he didn't get the wrong message.

"She's...she's uh...alright. Getting better." He had a strange look in his eye that broke through his 'I could care less about this conversation' mask.

"That's good." She smiled encouragingly. His lips twitched up in response and answered with a simple "Yea."

They started talking briefly in the halls every day. Nothing more. But she loved those conversations, nonetheless. He made her feel...indescribable.

About a month or two later, Matt found out she'd lied about the kiss somehow, so he and Tyler got into a fight again during lunch. She barged in between them, trying to stop what was happening after Matt punched Tyler in the nose.

"Get the hell out of my way, Caroline!" But she didn't flinch. She screamed back just as loudly, "Leave him alone! It meant nothing! Okay? It doesn't matter!" She turned and looked at Tyler, still reclined on the ground from Matt's punch, pain flashed momentarily in his eyes. But it was gone so fast she didn't even know if she imagined it or not.

She tried relentlessly to convince Matt that the kiss was insignificant. But, he broke up with her almost immediately, hurt practically shooting lasers out of his eyes. Her friends, Bonnie and Elena, tried comforting her, but how could they when both of them had their own great boyfriends? What with Bonnie all love-struck with Jeremy, and Elena besotted with Stefan Salvatore. It just didn't help.

Then, Tyler had left town right after graduation. He hasn't come back to Mystic Falls since. Not even for family visits, or holidays and such. She couldn't help but feel guilty, like it was her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again thanks for reading! LOVE reviews and stuff! Thanks for being patient for the LEMONS!**


	3. Black Outs

**Disclaimer: Dont. Own. Anything. Vampire Diaires. or Vampire Diaries related!**

* * *

><p>Caroline flashed back to reality as she pulled into her work's parking lot and stepped out of her Koenigsegg CCX. She was always worried about this car being left alone at any time, when it was not inside of Matt and hers extra security garage. It was just so posh and expensive, but it was well worth it.<p>

She entered through the large double doors of the business complex and headed up to the 24th floor where the office she worked was. When the elevator doors opened, she entered the law firm of 'Pierce & Saltzman' and headed toward her desk. The view from there was always incredible, looking straight out over the city. It helped her calm down as she continued to clean her inbox, run errands, and do her paperwork mindlessly.

Work went by in a flash, as time always likes to fuck you over and go fast when you don't want it to. She usually loves to get home, but now she wasn't looking forward to facing Matt, the irritable pebble in her shoe. How long could she go on like this?

Caroline locked up and headed back down to her car. The clock shone 7:18pm, she had worked later than was required. Matt would be home by now. Reluctantly, she started her car and listened to the smooth purr of its engine before pulling out and heading down the highway. Its wasn't exactly dark yet, but the sun was starting to rest along the horizon and hide behind the tall buildings of Bellwood Manor.

Her mind began to wander and soon she was thinking about Tyler Lockwood again. His kiss was etched into her memory, which was driving her crazy. She never knew him that well, but something about him did funny things to her. She'd never had any kiss that made her feel so...alive. She wondered briefly where he was, if he was okay, if he was married...

Caroline Donovan's thoughts were soon interrupted as she turned a corner at a four way intersection, her view obstructed by bushes and trees. She didn't see the sleek black Volvo driving past at the same time.

"SHIT!" She shrieked. Panic blurred and clouded her view as she slammed down on the brakes of her fancy car, and watched as she went skidding toward the shiny black figure. There was nothing else she could do but pray and gawk at the oncoming crash. People always say that your life flashes before your eyes when death is near. All the things you wished you could have done, regret doing, all the people you love, tumbling and crushing together into one thought...but all she could think was a long stream of really bad words.

After what seemed like eternity, the front of Caroline's car came into contact with the very front of the Volvo and continued to mutilate the side of her Koenigsegg as it screeched forward. Her head lashed forward at the impact, as the Volvo continued to twist around and swerve to the side of the road. Both cars finally came to a halt.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" She breathed shakily, pounding a fist on the dashboard. After checking for injuries, which she only detected her neck hurt and a slight bruise from the seatbelt, she unbuckled to assess all the damage. Her Koenigsegg was most likely beyond repair, but the Volvo didn't seem to beat up, and the driver visibly looked alright. As the Volvo owner exited the car, she was suddenly furious.

"Do you any idea what you've done? Not only did I have the right-of-way, but this car here, is worth more than your house!" Rage filling every syllable. The driver sighed and finally stood up, showing it was a man. "Excuse me?" Caroline felt guilty now, "Are you ok?"

"Well, I would've preferred you ask if I was okay first, _before_ you bitched me out." A playful note sounded in his deep luscious velvety voice. He was still turned around reaching for something in his car, the back of his head only showing spiky tousled dark hair. She thought it was rude he hadn't even check to see if _she _was alright yet.

"Well, I'm sorry," she sighed and rolled her blue eyes, "You'd be mad to if you had a husband named 'Matt Donovan' at home that will probably _explode_ when he finds out ab-"

As the words 'Matt Donovan' had rolled off her lips, he had come shooting up, hitting his head on the car roof in the process.

He cursed loudly and grabbed his head in pain. Caroline ran over to him, trying not to laugh.

"Are you...ok?" She resisted a giggle.

"Yea, yea." He brushed it off, looking up at her. She had to stifle a gasp as she looked into a pair of dark eyes.

Everything went dark...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, thank you for reading and being patient! Since the chapters are pretty short, it really wont take that long for LEMONS and things ;) R&R?**


	4. Can You Fix My Heart, Doc?

**Disclaimer: This is getting old. If i didnt own it before, I dont own it now. I dont own anything Vampire Diaires...**

* * *

><p>There was yelling all around her. She was so tired, why couldn't they just shut up?<p>

"Caroline? Please wake up!" Someone called her name, pleading it. Couldn't they just wait? Didn't they know how exhausted she was?

The velvety voice was persistent, it wouldn't stop calling her name. Annoyed, she forced her eyelids open as much a she could, but everything was blurry and bright except for one dark figure standing over her. It made her remember. The car crash and...the man. Was he alright? Where was she? Then, she felt a prick on the inside of her elbow, and soon after she was unconscious again.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up with the feeling of cold oxford fabric against her skin. The room she was in was freezing, and it smelled of hand-sanitizer and cleaning supplies. Her eyes opened to see a face bending over her, filled with fear and concern.<p>

"Matt...where..?" Was all she could get out. She was confused, and her memory was mottled.

"You're at the St. Francis Medical Center, sweetheart. You were in a bad car accident." His eyes scanning her face. Understanding overwhelmed her, and the incident flooded back into her mind. Bad? She remembered she had been fine..

"Oh." Her eyebrows furrowed, "Do you know if the other driver is ok?"

"Um..yea I think they said he walked out of here once you arrived. I never saw him though. He called 911 after the crash. At least that bastard did something right.." Suddenly getting angry at the thought.

"Matt," Caroline reasoned trying to calm him down, "It wasn't anybody's fault, the bushes blocked the view.."

He brushed off the comment, and called the nurse telling her that she had awaken. As she thought, it wasn't that bad. Doctor Nicklaus had informed her she just had a slight neck problem, nothing serious, and that her fainting had to must have been from the shock of the accident.

She and Matt drove home in the Ferrari together. Caroline could tell he was really upset because of the Koenigsegg being demolished, but he was just covering it up for her sake. As for her, she couldn't get over the fact that talking to the man must have been a dream...

* * *

><p>As soon as he saw the blonde couple leave, he started up the engine of the rental car. He obtained it in replacement of his Volvo, until the damage the crash had done was fixed. He followed them out of the parking lot and down the crowded city street. He hated to feel like some creepy stalker guy, but he needed to find out where she lived. God forbid he used a phone book like a fucking normal person. But then again, he'd never been normal. Why start now?<p>

He kept at least 3 or 4 cars in between him and the couple the whole way. The last thing he needed was for them to see his face right now. As they turned on a more secluded road, he kept driving past it. He didn't want it to be _too _obvious. So he continued on and stopped at a nearby gas station.

For a split second, he wondered why he even had such an engrossment with this girl. Sure she was hot and sexy, and even when he only thought about her, he got hard. Not to mention how bad he wanted to fuck her senseless by just the sight of her...but it was more than that somehow.

A dent had started to form at the front of his pants, so he quickly shook off all the dirty thoughts. He went back to focusing on the shelves of junk food before him.

After grabbing a couple things and using the bathroom, he returned to intersection he left them on and read the road sign, Prairie Street. How..._them._ He searched the driveways of all the vast, luxurious houses, looking for their car. Finally, he laid eyes on the Ferrari they left the hospital in. He jotted down the address, and returned to his apartment on the other side of town.

* * *

><p>The next day, Caroline was feeling shitloads better. Her neck wasn't sore anymore, but the thought of the man never went away. The dark hair, the dark eyes, his mischievous velvety voice...he reminded her so much of-<p>

"CAROLINE?" Matt yelled from the kitchen. "I'm going to work, I'll be gone 'till eight. Some dumbass got injured on the site, I have to take over like, all week." Matt worked as a manager for some construction business. Nice to know she was the primary breadwinner and ran the household, even if it was obvious.

The idea of Matt gone all day delighted her though. She glanced at the clock, 8:42am. 11 hours, irritation free. All week. Caroline practically shooed him out the door, a confused look plastered on his face. She should have felt guilty...but she didn't. And right as the Ferrari pulled out of the driveway, relief radiated throughout her body. With nothing else to do, she plopped down on her couch and flipped on the television.

* * *

><p>He parked his rental car about seven houses down from the Donavon's. He sat there and waited, which he seemed to be doing a lot of since he'd laid eyes on Caroline again. Then after awhile, the Ferrari hauled out of the driveway, and rolled past him. It was Matt.<p>

Excitement filled his every limb as he realized the hot and sexy girl of his dreams was home alone. He once again started the engine of the rental car and drove the car forward until it was stopped outside of the household.

Something in her peripheral vision had caught her eye. She immediately turned toward the front of the house and looked through the large front window and saw navy blue rental car pull up in front of the driveway. First, Caroline became suspicious, wondering who really could be visiting this early in the morning. Soon though she noticed she really wasn't dressed for company whoever it might be, only wearing a sheer nightgown, so she scurried to her bedroom. She quickly threw on a white, flowery sun dress, patted down her hair, and returned to the front door just in time to hear a firm knock sounding from the other side.

Her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as she swung the door open, but they shot up immediately when she saw who was standing across the threshold from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pssst! Were getting closer each chapter! Thanks for reading, please R&R?**


	5. Im Screwed

**A/N: To all who put me on 'Story Alert' you made my day 3 Love goes out to you and the people who have written reviews so far. Please enjoy this next chapter, courtesy of me! Shout out to my friend who helped me write this, and provided inspiration! CREDIT TO YOU.**

**Disclaimer: I know this might come as a shock to you. That I, girl sitting at home writing fan fiction, does not own Vampire Diaries...but I don't. Crazy, right?**

* * *

><p><em>Had she fallen asleep on the couch? Was that what this was? A dream again?<em>

Caroline was petrified as she gaped at the striking features of the man before her, who was inclined casually against the doorsill.

"Hi, is Matt Donovan home?" He wondered, his voice pouring out like honey...

"I-I...um..." She stuttered idiotically, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

The man sighed, "Did I get the wrong house? How did I.. I mean aren't you his-" His hand sweeping through his dark messy hair, "I'm sorry. I just...I apologize if I interrupted anyth-" Caroline impeded his sentence with "No! No, he lives here...h-he's not home."

"Oh." She gazed at those perfect lips as they shaped to his words deliciously, remembering how they felt against hers... "Do you know when he'll be back?" He continued in a refined tone.

"Around eight or so..." Her eyebrows furrowing in dissatisfaction. How could he not remember her? Caroline's heart was slowly sinking, as she tried to comprehend that he might have meant more to her, them she to him.

His lips pursed together, like he was analyzing her last four words. Then he stated, "Of course, that's just my luck. The drive here took forever. Speaking of which, mind if I use your bathroom?" Her skinned warmed under his gaze, and just the way he said 'which' _normally_, unlike her goon of a husband, almost turned her on.

"Yea, of course. Come on in." She forced a tranquil smile, as she stepped aside allowing him to enter. As he passed by her in the close proximity of the doorway, her chest tightened and her stomach fluttered as she felt the heat radiating off his smooth tan skin.

"Thanks, " He beamed at her, revealing the most gorgeous smile she'd ever seen on a guy, "By the way, my names Tyler Lockwood."

"Yea..." She answered, her voice quivering, she pressed on anyway "I know who you are."

Confusion transformed his face, "...Excuse me?"

"You don't remember me?"

He thought for a moment, "Well, yea. You and me were in a crash up derby like, just yesterday. You said you were married to Matt. The reason I'm here?"

"No," She shook her head, "before that? ...Mystic Falls High School? ...Caroline Forbes?" She started to sense desperation in her voice. What was she _doing?_

After a couple moments, recognition flashed in his mysterious eyes. "Matt's girlfriend? You mean you guys stayed together after all these years?" A polite smile on his lips.

Caroline sighed internally. Out of all the reasons to remember her by...

She spoke her thoughts aloud, "Yea but, that's the reason you remember me? It really hasn't been all that long ago..." Annoyance began seeping into her, her nerves going over the edge.

He stepped toward her out of curiosity, "Caroline, I don't...understand." His voice carrying over the now very short distance between them.

Caroline bit down on her bottom lip, staring down at the hardwood floor beneath them. "You...um...you _kissed_ me. You really don't remember it?" Her pleading baby blues traveled back up to his, now smoldering.

He was shockingly close. What was _happening_ here? All of the sudden, his head shifted forward until his lips were grazing her ear, "Why don't you help me remember?" He suggested roughly, his words painted with yearning.

Lust and shock bubbled up inside her as their lips crushed together, need dominating their every action. Everything was moving so fast. One minute they were having a polite conversation, the next they were virtually on top of each other. She didn't quite understand, but then again, she didn't quite think she cared if she understood. Her thoughts soon jumbled into nonentity. She couldn't think of anything other than the feeling of Tyler's hands roaming hungrily over her curves. Her body felt hot, static, and she opened her mouth to invite him in. As he entered, his tongue explored every inch of hers. He then shoved his body impossibly closer and she felt his hardness against her thigh. She shuddered from pleasure, as anticipation began blooming in between her legs.

As if reading her mind, his hand leisurely made its way up toward the bottom of her dress, leaving a trail of heat behind wherever he touched her. She was practically trembling with satisfaction, feeling his silky skin inch closer to where she wanted it as she begged for more, pleading his name, her nails digging into his firm shoulders. While he tortured her below, his other hand came up to grope her breasts, circling their highest peak and massaging them until she was on the edge of sanity.

"Tyler..." she sighed hungrily, as he continued to lick and suck on her neck, furthering her gratification. In a couple of painfully suspenseful moments, she finally felt his fingers lightly touch her already moistening clit through her panties. She struggled desperately to suppress a moan, as he gently rubbed back and forth at the sweet spot. She hadn't been worked over like this in a very long time.

Her hands lifted up to the collar of his shirt, then descended, unfastening the buttons one by one. A groan rumbled in his throat and into her mouth, as she glided her hands over the lean muscles of his now bare stomach. He was sculptured to perfection, not broad, but just fit enough to make her core even wetter as she felt that amazing smoothness of his contours beneath her finger tips. Her hands lowered even more to his solid cock that was now causing a huge bulge to form at the front of his pants. As she grabbed it, another groan escaped his mouth and caused him to squeeze her breasts even tighter.

Fuck...the ecstasy she was feeling now was almost too overwhelming.

She wanted more. She _needed _more. Her body had never felt such excitement, pleasure and longing to be touched by a man in every spot imaginable. Never had her husband caused such-

A wordless scream pierced her mind.

She stumbled backward, eyes wide with remorse and culpability. It was one thing to be exasperated beyond belief with her husband, maybe even sick of him. But this was _cheating..._ The word echoed through her brain, as if being yelled down a long hallway.

"You can't do that..." she panted, her voice sounding like a child's, laying down the rules for a game of hide-and-seek.

He scoffed, still breathing heavily from their intimate affair, "Somehow, I don't think that I was the only one at fault here." His eyes were still crawling all over her now sweat coated body. She blushed, and her resolve almost faltered. She shook her head violently, a feeble attempt at clearing her mind of thoughts.

"I..I can't._ We _can't..." She began to feel the burn of threatening tears behind her eyes.

"No. _We can_, Forbes." The mention of the old name he used to call her sent shivers down her spine, also causing her to realize just how much he actually fucked her over. He'd remembered her all along. She was dumbstruck, but also turned on by it...what a bizarre time to be feeling giddy.

In a shaky breath, she declared, "I'm not _Forbes_, I'm-" She squeezed her eyes shut, "...Donovan."

He chuckled, "And how's that going for you?" Sarcasm dripping from his lips.

Her eyes fluttered open as she went to reply, but no words came out. Why _could_ she say? It's great? What about that it's awful? That everything about him made her want to rip her hair out lately?

Her silence caused that indescribable smirk to come out on Tyler's face, as he approached her. She stiffened from his increasing closeness, her nipples hardening from just his mere presence alone.

"Let me know babe." Everything about him screamed 'Hey! I'm an arrogant bastard!' as he passed, tickling her chin briefly. All she could do was watch in a bemused haze as he walked flawlessly out the door, her eyes never leaving his strong muscular back.

Caroline Donovan stood in her silent, empty house, staring at the spot Tyler's car had been not moments before... numbly acknowledging the fact that all he probably had to do was snap his fingers and she'd most certainly come running...


	6. Devil On The Left, Angel On The Right

**A/N: This is probably a little different than your expecting. It's kinda dark, in a way. But not too bad. I needed this to be more about Caroline's emotion's this time.. It stinks, I know lol. Bear with me and I want to thank everyone again for: inspiration, encouragement, reviews, story alerts, and help! and Thank you for reading! and continuing to read!**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, unfortunately I still haven't bought any rights or claims to Vampire Diaries with my multi-million dollar bank account yet. I'm just such a procrastinator! So, I still don't own the Vampire Diaries...bummer, right?**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>There was never one minute- one _second_, one _thought_ that wasn't haunted with the memory of Tyler. The way his lips moved over hers, the way his solid muscle felt pressed up against her, the manner of his hands mapping out every shape, contour, outline of her eager body...

Caroline's mind was a combat zone.

One side was all but pleading- no... _imploring_ her not to think with her hormones. Nagging at her, persuading her to see how hurt Matt would be if she betrayed him. It displayed heartbreaking mental images, his face with nothing but pain and sadness. _Is it really worth it?_

Then there was the opposing side.

Needless to say, it was hard to resist. This side posed nonchalantly, _Why the hell not? It's not like you're going to get a good lay by your husband anytime soon. Why do you even feel bad for him? That's the consequences of being a lame bastard. Your having one of the best pieces of ass practically served right up to you on a silver platter. _You can only imagine the mental pictures _it_ decided to display...

A devil on the left. An angel on the right.

She couldn't help the hysterical giggle that escaped her lips, as she imagined two little arguing icons posted on each of her shoulders.

_I'm losing it..._She thought gravely, rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

A transverse beam traveled the living room wall, as a car pulled into their driveway. Matt was home. Her heart began to hammer in her ears, beating deafeningly from the guilt.

_I hid his heart under the floorboards! _She joked humorlessly, her wild heartbeat reminding her of the old Edgar Allen Poe tale that tells the story of a murderer so insane with guilt, it caused him to confess his sins.

Caroline remained where she was, curled up in their living room recliner.

She had a sudden recollection of a time whenever she was young, and had just done something impish. You know the feeling you get when your mom walks in right after and you don't know what to do with yourself to seem the most innocent?

Finally, she heard the jingle of the lock being tampered with, it took strangely a long time until she heard the correct key enter and turn, allowing the door to be opened.

Then she understood why...

"Oh, CARE BEAR!" The deep voice dragged out each word, indicating what condition the man coming into her house was in.

All she could do was gape as her husband came tumbling into the room, drunk.

It's been awhile since she'd seen Matt this intoxicated. It terrified her due to the fact how large he was in size. Not that she was worried he'd abuse her, but it was intimidating nonetheless.

"Sweetheart..." Caroline spoke in a cautious tone, a slight warning in her voice. His reply was distorted, "Yes, honey?" He sounded ridiculous. God, how she hated him in this shape.

"Why don't you go on to bed?" Eagerly suggesting.

"Why don't..._you_ go to bed..._with _me?" He continued to stumble over to the chair where she was seated.

"I'll be in there soon, I promise." Her tone firm. She knew what he was asking for, but she was hesitant to agree. Matt should his head violently, and started to whine and beg to her, "No, now? Come on, Care bear..." A goofy grin spread across his face. She became apprehensive, and anxiety spread like a wildfire through her. So many emotions were thrashing around inside her...having almost-sex with Tyler just hours before... Matt's inebriated state... It screamed _wrong_ to her.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs as the bitter alcohol stench rolling off her husband pervading her nose. As erroneous as she knew it was, she had a certain feeling he wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway.

After that she somewhat shut herself off. Like looking from a distance, she saw herself get up and guide Matt to their bedroom and lay on top of the silky maroon bedspread.

She _witnessed_ both of their clothes shedding off, falling to gold carpet below. She _witnessed_ him climbing on top of her, sloppily kissing her mouth and down her neck. She _witnessed _the abrupt separation of her legs, and Matt entering her roughly, carelessly, as his grunting permeating her ears. Only witnessing, never feeling. She didn't care to think about it at all.

Her eyes closed as he worked over her, a cold-sweat breaking out over his skin. She contributed little, but feigned interest. There was no heat, no passion, none of the things she craved for...

Then Tyler's voice sounded in her head, echoing in her ears, "_And how's that going for you?"_ Over and over...

It didn't last long. He finished quickly and within a couple seconds of crawling off of her, he was cataleptic, out cold. All this time, wanting her husband to fuck her at least once in awhile...she took it back now.

_Oh, he fucked you alright. _The devil side looked on in amusement beside her.

Caroline wasn't going to be overly melodramatic about it, it wasn't rape. Obviously, she hadn't said no. Not to mention, it wasn't a crime to have bad sex and fail to give satisfaction to your spouse, of all people. She looked at it more like a job, to just get through it when he used to come home drunk more often.

In spite of everything, she began to tear up. Not because of the horribly unskillful sex she had just received from her drunk husband, but from how lonesome she felt. How discontented she was with her life...

Laying there in the dark.. cold, empty, and with wet trails of saltwater drifting down her cheeks.. she made a decision. Her mind was fixed, settled on this pronouncement. Goal set, she carefully pulled back the covers and slithered out of the sweat saturated sheets. Tiptoeing, she grabbed her cell phone off the nightstand and continued to creep toward the bedroom door. As she crossed its threshold, she picked up her pace, going the direction of their back porch. Relief flooded her as she finally got outside, the warm night air surrounding her. Sitting down in one of the mesh patio chairs, she pulled out the cell, first checking the time. The screen lit up, 15 past midnight...

Her fingers began assuredly pressing down the correct order of the number she found on a slip of paper, discreetly placed in her hand earlier that day after those few daunting words, _"Let me know babe."_

There was a monotonous buzzing in her ear, as she shook violently from the turmoil of emotions growing inside of her.

There was a click, a succulent voice sounding over the small speaker.

Caroline's voice was unsteady, she whispered, "T-Tyler?" She took a small breath, "I'm calling...to let you know..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry if I missed anything grammatically incorrect, or something. R&R?**


	7. Lust, Not Love

**A/N: First off, "AWW! YOU GUYS!" *Squee!* lol I just want to say how much you guys make me smile with your reviews and story alerts! So thank you once again and I'm super uber glad you've enjoyed the previous chapters! Hopefully you enjoy this one too? I feel like this wasn't my best so I'm already feeling bad that this might not meet expectations? Had some writers block to, I think. I feel like I'm just rambling sometimes, like now.. so just stop reading this and read the story lol**

**Disclaimer: It's on my 'To Do' list I promise you guys. I'll get around to owning this junk but for now, I don't own or claim or 'some other awesome word that sounds more business-y like' the Vampire Diaries. I'm saving up all my cash, my piggy bank is practically overflowing due to my massive amount of pennies!**

* * *

><p>Tyler Lockwood sat at the bar of some washed-up pub he didn't really know the name of. The layout of the place was archetypal; drab, all shiny brown, smelly, and crowded with slutty girls looking for man-whores, and man-whores looking for slutty girls.<p>

Sounds of glasses clinking and meaningless chatter encircled him, as he picked up the rest of his beer and downed it one sip. Damned if he wasn't an egotistical son-of-a-bitch, but he was getting tired of all these skank's hitting on him, practically on their knees already, offering blowjobs and money for a quick fuck. Normally he'd be all for it, if the girl was hot enough. But, not tonight.

He sighed, and motioned for the bartender to pour him another drink, as some Double D brunette came sauntering up to him. Exhibit A.

"Well, hey there hot stuff," Tyler rolled his eyes at her use of vocabulary, mumbling a curt 'hi.' Oblivious to his lack of interest, she crept closer to him, pressing her cleavage against his shoulder, proposing a onslaught of obscene things they could do to each other for the right price.

"No, thanks." He snapped, hoping she'd get the message, but of course the brunette stayed persistent.

"Come on, I guarantee it'll be worth your time, baby." She continued in a flat voice, somehow managing to crush her massive breasts even closer to him, as she kept prattling on nauseatingly. He became more impatient by the second, shouting at her, "Look, hussy." He stated pulling out his mobile, "If you really have nothing better to do, why don't you take this cell phone and shove it up your fucking overused a-" Suddenly the device in his hand began to vibrate and light up. He glanced at the number, not recognizing it. He took this as a gift from God, turning away from the slut, answering the call.

"Hello?" he questioned into the phone. He was alarmed to hear quiet sobs from the caller, when a girl spoke up, "Tyler?" She stuttered his name.

_Caroline,_ His body immediately reacting to the simple word, causing him unease. He'd be damned if he let a girl control _him, _Tyler Lockwood.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Caroline's voice carried on, "I called...to let you know." His eyebrows furrowed despite what she was saying, he could tell there was something very wrong.

"Is...everything ok, Caroline?" Suspicion coating his words.

She sniffed, "Yea..of course. Everything's fine." Silence. Then, the unmistakable noise of tears sounded over the receiver.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, wiping his hand over his face, "Pick you up in 20 minutes?"

"Yes." Her voice rang with assurance through her snivels, then the line went dead.

Tyler's head was spinning. He didn't understand what he cared about right now. His main goal this whole time had been to get into this hot blonde's pants, what was he doing comforting her?

Then of course, comforting could lead to other things...

He swiftly grabbed his jacket and car keys, and hurried to his car.

* * *

><p>Caroline's heart sped up at the sight of Tyler's rental coming to a stop in front of her house. She'd quietly packed some things, and put on some clothes.<p>

She was slightly embarrassed as she slipped on her new lingerie from Victoria's Secret, under a pair of shorts and T-shirt. Was she trying to impress him? What was she even _doing, _getting comfort from this, incredibly sexy, guy she hadn't seen in almost 7 years...

Taking one last peek at the seemingly lifeless husband of hers passed out on the bed, she rapidly slinked out the door.

* * *

><p>As she made her way toward the car, she spied Tyler reclining in the driver's seat, his mouthed curved up into a smile. One that was peculiarly not smug...<p>

Entering the car, Caroline gave him a fervent, "Thank you." He only shrugged in return as they pulled away, and she watched the house get smaller in the rearview mirror, a weird feeling cultivating inside her. She couldn't tell what it was...Relief? Anxiety? ...Excitement?

Most of the ride was silent, probably due to the fact neither of them had a clue what was taking place, and he didn't mention her cries he'd most certainly heard over their phone conversation. She didn't mind at all that he didn't either.

It wasn't long before the vehicle curved into the parking lot of an upscale apartment complex, stopping in one of the marked spaces.

Tyler twisted the key in the ignition, hushing the engines whirrs. "I'm sorry I don't really have a house available to me right now, I'm just kind of...visiting at the moment." He apologized, running his fingers through his tousled dark hair.

"No, I don't mind at all," Looking over at him, noticing his eyes were staring at her lips. Involuntary, Caroline leaned toward him, breathing becoming heavy. How did he _do _this to her?

It could have been his cockiness that made her so turned on by him, the way his dark eyes seemed to bore in to hers, or maybe it was their proximity to each other, making her feel each delicious time his breath swirled and intertwined with hers. But who really gave a shit?

"Maybe..." his voice low with desire, "we should head on up to my room now." Caroline nodded eagerly, causing him to laugh before they both jumped out of the car, rushing toward the elevator located inside the refined, elegant looking lobby.

Tyler rammed the 'up' arrow button multiple times before it finally opened excruciatingly slow. They entered the narrow space-limited room, and waited until the doors had sealed shut before they collided into each other, kissing deeply. Their tongues wrestling urgently, increasing in intensity each fleeting second as Caroline rubbed her body up against his repeatedly.

If it hadn't been for the subtle 'ding' indicating a quick stop at another floor, Tyler would have torn her clothes off and eaten her out right then and there. But exasperatingly enough, that 'ding' signified the entrance of another passenger. As the doors glided open, the couple peeled apart from each other and tried to stand nonchalantly, watching as a women in about her late 40's joined them. Caroline tried to give her a polite smile, but mortifyingly enough, she was panting like she'd just run a marathon.

Oh_, fuck.._ This was beyond humiliating. The women understood instantaneously what had been taking place, her eyes widening as she shifted to the farthest side of the tiny elevator, a horrified look broadcasted on her wrinkled face.

Caroline was basically dying of embarrassment as the only thing that filled the awkward silence of the narrow space, was Tyler and hers extremely heavy breathing. She looked over at him, visibly trembling from impatience.

Not soon enough, they'd reached the middle-aged woman's floor. Taking one last look at the pair, she bolted toward the exit, more than willing to get away from the uncomfortable situation. Then Caroline couldn't help it, she busted out laughing, Tyler joining in.

She suddenly felt like she could fly, from just the happiness alone that was blossoming inside her at that very moment. She hadn't laughed like that in...

Abruptly, she stopped, forehead creasing as a result of the inability to remember a time she'd recently been happy. Her eyes started to sting, and she cursed internally at herself for being so fucking emotional.

"Hey, none of that. Whatever you're thinking about right now, just stop it. That's the exact opposite of what you're here for." Tyler instructed, making her hurt and confused. What'd he mean by that?

"What am I _here_ for then, Tyler?" She retorted, glaring up at him through water-blurred vision. Keeping a straight face, he closed the distance between them, cupping her face with his smooth hand. His answer was firm, avowed like a fact, "You're _here _to _forget _about all that shit. You're _here,_ to think about only... _this._"

_This_, was effortlessly made to be all she could think about, as he pulled her face to his. Their bodies mashed back together simultaneously, their mouths continuing to form to each other's creating such passion Caroline could already feel herself getting damp below. Tyler's words rang true in her ears, _this_ was what she wanted, what she _needed_. _This_ was what she came here for.

Lust, not love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And, SCENE. Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate reviews cause I'm very curious to see if that was alright or not. I really did NOT want to leave you guys hanging like this, I feel horrible for it lol but be patient the true LEMONS will come in time. and again, sorry for any grammatical errors in it I missed while checking it :)**


	8. Lips Of An Angel

**A/N: You guys make me blush with your reviews. lol like seriously, thank you so much. However, with you guys' love for this story, comes great pressure to continue to write things that please you. I'm starting to get nervous, cause that's the last thing I want is for you guys to be disappointed! I'm not very happy with the way some of this turned out. But I don't really know cause I'm a paranoid writer, so just enjoy if you can. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own The Vampire Diaries, just about as much as I do the hot pieces of ass that are Michael Trevino and Ian Somerhalder. Who I sadly, depressingly, horribly, terribly, miserably, wretchedly...do not own. So yea, I don't own the vampire diaries.**

* * *

><p>"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth" -Thinking of You by Katy Perry<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline watched Tyler swipe his room key, eagerly waiting for the little red light to swap to green on the hotel's lock device. She'd never felt such great impatience with something, her nerves were hectic and it felt as if an indescribable force was pushing time slower for her. Patience had never been one of her good qualities, but this could be categorized under torture.<p>

The door almost cracked in two when it finally unlocked as they shoved themselves across the threshold.

The room was probably one of the most luxurious suites in the hotel. It opened into a large living room, looking as if it could have easily fit at least a couple school buses within. It even had a mini-bar located next to the connecting kitchen. She wondered briefly what he did for a living that he could afford this for a long stay, but the thought was short-lived.

Now her mind was fully engrossed with one subject; Tyler's lips locking once again with hers. The thrill of what was ensuing was swallowing her whole, as was the realization that there was nothing in the way of having this gorgeous, beddable entity from being inside of her. Just the idea was making her throb.

Caroline tossed her duffle bag of things aside in his lusciously musky-smelling room, then returned to their activity. With no vacillation, he ripped her shirt off and directed her to his king sized bed. As he threw her down on the silky comforter, his tongue licked his way up and down her torso, stopping just below her bra and above her shorts.

Their mouths met back, his hands gradually crawling down to the uppermost part of the denim fabric that was obstructing the access of her awaiting center. Her breaths were coming faster thinking about what was to come, hearing herself sighing his name...

If anticipation could cause orgasms, this man would be making a girl climax into oblivion nonstop.

Soon, she was only clothed in her Victoria Secret's lingerie. She was glad she'd decided on them, as she analyzed the sex-craving man before her as he paused, his eyes scanning her body hungrily.

"Tyler..." she moaned involuntarily, tugging at the back of his neck, trying to draw him back to her. He surprisingly obeyed her request, swooping down and sucking just above her collarbone, his hands deftly unhooking her bra. With that item aside, his mouth descended toward her exposed breasts, his tongue expertly circling each summit and leaving a trail of saliva between their valleys. Caroline shuddered, anticipating his next move.

Her back arched as Tyler descended even lower, passing her naval and continuing on to kiss and massage her inner thighs. A sharp moan escaped as tiny tremors rippled through her, "Please?" She was begging, wanting nothing more in the world then this. She tried thrusting closer to him, urging him on, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of calling the shots.

_Damn he was teasing her, the bastard._

In his usual unhurried movement, his mouth shifted closer and closer to her pooling wetness. The wait was becoming painful.

"Oh, _shit_ Tyler just fuck me already!" Caroline whimpered as his mouth hovered just millimeters over her panty clad clit, feeling his hot breath against it through the sheer fabric...

Suddenly, both of them jolted with surprise when her phone abruptly blared a default ringtone from her duffle bag, a few feet away from the bed.

Tyler groaned loudly in irritation, then crushed his lips against hers.

Still in her mouth, he half-demanded, half-pleaded, "Ignore it, Caroline..." His hand gently pushing her back down toward the bed. She almost gave in. Almost...

"No-Tyler, I have to- have to check..." her words coming out in swift gasps.

Sighing in frustration he pulled back, resting his hands behind his head, beginning to pace across the bedroom floor. She knew it annoyed him, hell it even annoyed her, but this late it was best not to ignore a call. Caroline scurried up and grabbed the mobile that was still blasting the bothersome tune.

The name she saw made her let out a slightly embarrassing yelp.

"Oh, God..." Caroline planted her palm against her forehead, "Fuck, Fuck, _Fuck!_" Her voice coming out shaky.

"Whoa, what the hell, Caroline?" Tyler spoke up.

Her voice came out in a broken whisper, still staring at the daunting name being displayed "...It's Matt calling."

All Tyler did was shrugged casually, "Don't answer it?"

_Men.._ Caroline rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and decided to act quickly before she changed her mind. She hit the green call button.

"Hello?" She tried to keep her voice stable. How could he even function right now? She knew from experience that alcohol caused frequent awakenings during sleep in Matt's case, but being able to call her was... just her luck.

"Caroline?" He sounded like hell.

"Yes, Matt." Her hands were visibly shaking. She turned back to Tyler, who was now lounging on his bed, and gave him a scared look. He just gazed back, observing her conversation like she was some sort of test subject.

"Where are you?" He asked incredulously.

Her eyes still on Tyler, she answered, "I...I went to the store to pick up... a few things." A ghost of Tyler's trademark smirk appeared on his face at her excuse. She had to admit, talking to Matt with Tyler listening in was nerve-wracking. She became fidgety under his intense gaze.

"What possibly couldn't have waited until morning?" His voice was starting to get more distorted and hard to understand. Caroline was positive he'd be 'comatose-like' again in a few minutes.

"Um...we were out of..." Her eyes darted all around the room, landing on her duffle bag, "Tampons." She blurted. That should work, considering the whole 'cringe at the word' thing men apparently had written in a rule book somewhere.

At that, Tyler's eyebrows shot up in amusement, that smirk finally appearing...

"I'll be home soon, you just get back to bed." Caroline continued as all Matt responded with was a retarded sounding, "Uh..." She was basically talking to herself by now, so she flipped the phone shut and sighed, reclining next to Tyler on the bed.

"What am I doing here...?" She asked weakly, turning to look at scrutinizing face of her...what was he to her? Fuck buddy? Well, he fit the criteria...

Her fuck buddy grinned, "Need another reminder?" His fingers running along her naked side.

Despite everything, she smiled back at him naughtily, trembling from his touch, "You wish."

"Oh, fuck yes I do, Forbes." His eyes turned smoldering, making _her _wish she didn't have to go home.

She laughed once, "Why do you still call me that?" Innocent curiosity in her voice.

"Cause'" He picked up his shoulders and let them drop, "You'll always be Forbes to me." Then he pressed his lips to her forehead, butterflies forming in her stomach.

What was _that?_ Last time she checked, Step 'Then he'll make you feel all twittery with emotion as he kisses you caringly on the forehead.' wasn't part of the 'fuck buddies' handbook.

He continued, interrupting her ranting, "So, need a ride home to land 'Far Far Away'?"

"No. Thank you though. But, I'll get a cab." She said assuredly, knowing that if she were with him any longer, she wouldn't be able to do the right thing here...

* * *

><p>Caroline Donovan arrived home around 4 o' clock in the morning, and after getting a hot shower to calm her nerves and wash away scent of Eau du Tyler, she climbed into bed. So many thoughts swirled in her head, so many emotions were twisting her inside out...but she was too tired to understand them.<p>

If anything, she understood only one of them.

She never wanted to say goodbye to Tyler Lockwood that night. She knew it was wrong, and maybe she wasn't going to be voted wife of the year...

But damn, it was hard to be faithful, when kissing the lips of a fucking gorgeous angel...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys must hate me. Lmao I promise I don't like to torture you, but this is just the way it goes in my head. Review it, good or bad. It was a bit fast, and shaky I know.. Give it to me, I'll be strong lol. Thanks for reading though!**


	9. Im Not Ready To Make Nice

**A/N: I decided to spend more time on this one, so sorry for the wait. Plus, I do actually try to have a life on the weekends lol. And also, since it was planned to be the 'end of world', I was livin' it up watching everything on YouTube that had Michael Trevino in it, so I'd die happy you know? lol I thank you for your patience. and you guys' reviews make me smile so much! Your thoughts are so very fun to read :)**

**Disclaimer: Me owning the Vampire Diaries, is like the world ending on May 21, 2011. Not happening. Didn't happen. Never will. -I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline's husband was driving her nuts again.

First off, Matt didn't go to work the next day, though for obvious reasons. Second, he didn't mention anything about the night before, or apologize to her. Not that he could possibly remember any of it. But on top of that, he barely looked at her at all that morning, much less touched her.

Not that it bothered her a great deal, but she couldn't get around the way her heart sank each time he walked right past her without a second glance. In truth, it even pissed her off a little. She ignored the fact that subconsciously, she felt guilty for being mad at him, especially while she was sleeping with another man.

_Well...trying very hard to at least_, Caroline mused, thinking back to all of their interruptions. Both, she recognized, caused by Matt. Physically _and_ mentally, it was his fault they'd had to cease in action each time. Incredibly hot, mind-blowing action...

Total opposites of what she was experiencing at that exact moment.

Her vision focused on the TV-concentrated blonde sitting on the far side of the couch from her, then to the huge gap of cushion between them. _God, he was treating her like a leper today_. She couldn't help but wonder why all of the sudden. On an average day, admittedly, yes their marriage was dull. But, _this_? He was exceeding his 'crappy husband' privileges. Something had to be done, even if making amends with this man had never been on her bucket list, she _did_ have to live with him...

With that thought, she scooted across the empty couch space, cuddling up against Matt's broad shoulder. When she did so, he glanced down at her, and for a fleeting moment, she thought she'd finally got some communication out of him. But, just as quickly as he looked down, his grey-blue eyes wandered back to the television screen in front of them.

Irritation stunned her as she realized she'd basically just been rejected. _By her own husband_. What the hell was his problem? The fact that he made her feel embarrassed, just in front of _herself_, that had somehow crossed the line of her sanity. She had some pride, and she wasn't going to let him make her feel that way.

Anger built up inside her until she couldn't take it, causing her to jolt upright staring at him disbelievingly. The abrupt movement instigated Matt to look at her uneasily, his eyes questioning.

Caroline threw up her hands in frustration, "Is _that_ what it takes to get you to notice me?" She all but shrieked at him.

"Wh-...what do you...?" His face showed nothing but 'clueless.' And couldn't he ever finish a sentence?

"What I _mean, _is that it seems like you haven't given a fuck about me lately!" She snapped.

"Oh, come _on_ Care'..." He sighed exasperatingly, like he was already worn out from the conversation. This just fueled her anger even more, "Just like _that! _That's what I'm talking about! It's like you can't even stand talking to me!" Her screams were border line hysterical.

"_This, _is not _talking_! This is you bitchin' out on me for God knows what!" He yelled back, twisting his torso so that he was facing her dead on.

"That's because I _have _to 'bitch you out' for you to pay attention to me today!" Caroline's head began to throb from her rage, pressure building on top of her temples.

"That's _bullshit_, Caroline!" He retorted, in one of those high pitched 'It wasn't me!' voices. Why do all men have to be so naïve?

"_No_, Matt...what's _bullshit_ is that the only time you're aware of my presence, is when I'm yelling at you or you come home _drunk!_" She immediately gasped and slapped a hand over her mouth.

As true as what she'd spoken might be, she never liked to hold that against him vocally. He'd always had a drinking problem, but he was doing really well lately. It was a low blow and she felt like shit after it had spewed from her mouth. This is the exact opposite of the outcome she had been aiming for.

"Matt...I'm." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, fingers still resting over her lips, "That wasn't suppose to..."

There was only silence that was filling the air amid them. She was scared to look at the expression that would be on his face, how much damage she had done. But, finally the quiet was too much.

When she lifted her eyelids, Matt's head was bent toward the ground, his jaw shifted to the side in contemplation. Then he looked up at her, pursing his lips.

"I deserve that." He admitted, nodding his head.

"No, Matt. You don't." Caroline shook hers in response, but Matt interrupted her, his voice repulsed, "Yes, Caroline. _I do_. I woke up today, and couldn't remember last night at all." He stood up at this, his fingers raking through his hair forcefully.

"Matt, we all have ways of dealing with our problems. This is yours." _And apparently mine is going off trying to fuck Tyler, _she thought ruefully.

"Drinking obsessively? It's a pretty shitty one if you ask me." Smiling at her wryly.

"Then why'd you do it this time? What's wrong? Is it something that happened at work? The more hours you have to put in? ..._me_?"

He sighed, "Never you Caroline. Don't ever think that." He pleaded, then continued, "But, no. Not work either. It's just..." He furrowed his eyebrows, searching her face.

"What, Matt? What is it?" She asked, becoming concerned. What could've possibly caused him to start drinking again?

"Well it's...I mean, you remember Tyler right? Tyler Lockwood from back in high school?"

Caroline froze, the words she'd just heard echoing through her head: _You remember Tyler right? Tyler Lockwood..._

Her whole body became ice cold, her heart became faster, her breaths ceased, her jaw hung open. _Why was he bringing him up now? Did he know about what they'd been doing? How would he have found out? If he did, wouldn't he be a little more upset though? _Her insides began twisting apart at the idea that Matt might know her dirty little secret...

As the millions of thoughts and emotions passed through her, she realized Matt was waiting for an answer. She quickly composed herself as best as she could, hoping what she'd been thinking hadn't been displayed on her face for him to see. She gave him a pathetic and shaky, "T-Tyler? I..Uh. Like, wasn't he your best friend or something?" Oh, how the tables turn...

"Yea. Well, I mean...until that fight we had..." He gave her an odd look when he mentioned this, but he carried on before she could give it a second thought, "Anyway, I heard he's back in town visiting his mom or something and it's just brought back all the shit that happened between us. A part of me wants to make it right, but... I don't know if I can, you know?" His face twisted with pain and indecision, while Caroline's insides ate her alive.

Her stomach was burning, being stabbed with guilt. She felt like she was going to be sick, and her heart was sunken into her feet. There were no words to describe how much she hated herself at that moment.

She simply nodded in response to Matt, in fear of being unable to speak without screaming. She wanted to jump up in down, throw a tantrum, stomp her feet in frustration, plant herself on the ground and refuse to get up for anything in the world. But she was an adult now, and she couldn't do that anymore.

Matt carried on, "I know it's stupid, but he _was_ my best friend. And what happened with us? Fucked up _everything_. I want to make this better..but, I can't stand the idea of letting him back in my life after all this time. I mean, how can I trust him now, if I couldn't trust him back then? He's still the same guy that went behind my back 7 years ago and-" He stopped, wiping his hands over his face ashamedly, "God, I'm being such a pussy right now."

Caroline rolled her eyes, closing the space between them and wrapping her arms around him, "Matt, missing your best friend does not make you a..._wimp_."

"Crying about it _does_." He countered. Caroline simply sighed, and just held on to him. All the while, she was just trying her best to ignore the horrible feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if there should be a huge flashing neon sign pointing at her, advertising, _'Hey! I'm a bitchy heartless whore who likes to cheat on her husband, who by the way, is actually in pain over his best friend right now! Which FYI, is coincidentally, the man I'm cheating with!_' But she didn't think it'd fit.

Her and Matt stayed like that for a bit, comforting each other. Even if he didn't know he also had a reason to comfort _her_. Then Matt broke the silence, speaking from over her shoulder, hesitantly wondering, "What did I do last night?"

Caroline didn't answer right away, which caused Matt's body to stiffen inside her arms. He pulled back looking straight at her, pain and fear in his eyes, "Caroline..."

She shushed him, putting a finger to his lips, "You didn't do anything bad, I promise." She assured him. This is what she answered with every time he asked. In truth, could you really call it _bad_? Other than the bad sex...but that wasn't quite immoral.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?" He asked, defeated. She smiled up at him, "There's nothing to tell."

Matt laughed once humorlessly and nodded, "Yea..well, I'm going to bed now. You coming?"

"Um...yea I'll be up in a sec."

"'Kay" After kissing her on the forehead, he walked toward the living room door. Then after hesitating, he called back, "Oh...and Caroline?"

She turned around to look at him curiously, "Yea?"

He smiled, "I love you."

A lump formed in her throat, the back of her eyes stinging from those 3 simple words. When she replied, her voice was scratchy with emotion, "Love you too, Matt"

_Did she mean it?_

* * *

><p>How quickly her life had just turned upside down. She had to admit, it was a whole lot easier when she was pissed off at Matt. Anger was much easier to deal with then sadness and guilt, and she had plenty of them right now. What was she suppose to do? Continue fooling around with Tyler while her husband was in pain over him? Everything in her life was so wrong right now. She needed answers, and to be honest, hers sucked ass. She didn't even want to make these decisions right now, she was so sick of being unhappy. She thought Tyler was in here to take away from that, but it just caused more problems for her. How could she be happy while guilt was slowly tearing her heart apart? She wanted to call Tyler. She <em>needed<em> to call Tyler, but she was afraid it'd take away her will, break her resolve.

_And what resolve is that? _It's not like she'd already made up her mind to stop seeing Tyler. They'd barely _started_ seeing each other. She wasn't ready to give it up. It all basically came down to her heart, or her hormones...that's what it was wasn't it? Just her hormones keeping her wanting to see Tyler? The adrenaline, the excitement, the thrill, the riskiness of it all? Whatever it was...she craved it. She craved _him_. And guilt was such a impractical reason to cut off those sensations. Wasn't it? She was still technically young, still fresh into the world, did she really want to settle down and do the _wise_ thing? It seemed so...unfeasible. You learn from your mistakes don't you...?

All the emotions, feelings and moral bullshit was giving her a headache, making her tired. It seemed to her that all of them contradicted each other anyway. If only there was a way she could just turn it off, to cease feeling at all for awhile...

But she couldn't. Not even in her sleep, where thoughts still haunted her, forming themselves into scenes from a movie. Her own little Lifetime Movie Drama...

Might as well add another conflict to the plot line.

She reached for mobile, warily looking around, listening for any movement that sounded from their bedroom. The silence was encouraging but she couldn't help but be jumpy and nervous from fear. As certain as she could get that the coast was clear, she stepped out on the porch, closing the door as quietly as possible behind her.

She flipped open the cell, navigating through her contacts where Tyler was stored under the name 'Jenna,' her boss, Alaric's wife; an assurance to her paranoia, in case Matt ever went into her phone. She didn't really have Jenna's number, but at least Matt knew she existed, so she was a good cover-up. Finding the name, her finger hovered over the green call button. Noting that apparently, she'd underestimated the power of her conscience. Nevertheless, she forced her finger down and pressed the mobile to her ear.

She sat and listened to the monotonous buzz, which seemed like eternity. Only because it caused her to actually think about everything that was going on in her fucked up life. Well...she hated saying that. Yes everything was mixed up beyond belief, but there was so many people out there that had it worse then, 'Which gorgeous hunk am I going to get fucked by today?' Yes..when she put it that way, it all seemed pretty minute.

Her thoughts were disrupted by Tyler's voice sounding over the line, "Caroline?"

She sighed, "Hey, Ty." ..._Ty_? Since when did they get on nickname basis?

There was a short chuckle from his side, "Should I get used to you calling me only when there's a problem?"

Caroline laughed tersely, "Um..It's beginning to look that way isn't it?"

"Not complaining." His tone was evocative, causing her to blush. Then he added, "So what's your excuse to call me this time?"

She snapped back to the present, getting straight to the point, "Did you know that Matt heard your back in town?"

"Well...it wasn't exactly a secret, Caroline." He pointed out.

She became confused, causing her to blurt out questions without thinking, "Wait, then why aren't you staying with your mom? And why did you even come back in the first place?" She probed.

"Thanks for the welcome, I've missed you to.." His sarcasm was biting.

"Tyler you know what I mean." Her voice apologetic.

"Yea..well to answer your interrogation questions, I came back to see my mom. Said she needed me, missed me. Don't know how anyone would actually _miss_ me, but I'd say I'm a big enough of a douchebag to begin with, figured there's no used in adding on to it by not coming. As for the other one...you know my mom remarried right?" He waited for her confirmation, then went on, "Well, the guy's a real bastard, can't stand to be around him. Guess she always goes for the men who act like dicks." His tone became bitter as he referred to his dad, the town of Mystic Fall's former Mayor who'd passed away when they'd been in high school. She had to agree with him on this one though, Mrs. Lockwood's new husband made her skin crawl.

"Oh..." She didn't know what to say.

"So, we done talking about my life story?" He inquired wryly.

"I just wanted to know, Tyler. Matt's all upset about you showing up."

"Tell him to shove it up his ass." He suggested with mock politeness.

Caroline sighed, "Not like that. He's upset because of what happened between you two in high school. He wants to make things right again."

There was silence from the other line, so she continued, "What even happened back then, Tyler? What could have possibly been so awful that it ruined your friendship? That it can't be fixed now after all this time?"

There was a long pause, "...I thought we were done with the life story questions, Caroline." Then Tyler's voice became ice cold with mock enthusiasm, "Actually...you know what? It's not even important. So why don't you go on ahead, tell him that It'd make me the happiest _son of a bitch_ in the _world _if me and him could rekindle our childhood friendship. Then we could go back to tossing the football in the backyard, downing some shots at the bar, catching the game at each other's houses every weekend. Oh, and while you're at it? Could you ask him which days I'll get to throw in some moves on his _wife_?"

Caroline was speechless. He had a point, an exceptionally huge point...

Tyler sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. It's just not...I know your trying to help in your own 'Caroline-type' way, but-"

"No, don't apologize for being right." She interrupted sternly.

"Being right doesn't mean I wasn't being an asshole."

"No it doesn't but it gives you the privilege to be."

"That has to be the lamest excuse for being a dick to someone I've ever heard."

She laughed once, and after a couple moments of silence, she decided it would probably be best if she went to bed before Matt came downstairs looking for her, "So, anyway, thanks for putting up with my...'_interrogation_' tonight, Tyler."

"Only for you, Forbes. And I'm guessing from the implied 'good-bye,' I'm not picking you up tonight?"

She smiled at his apparent disappointment, "Not tonight. I can't..." Then something inside her amplified her yearning for the man on the other side of her phone, highlighting her cravings. It made her want to scream yes, beg on her knees for him to just drive over right now so they could continue where they left off. There were always negotiations...

"Wait, Tyler?" She added quickly before he hung up.

"Yes?" He somehow managed to put so much smugness in one word, and there was an evident smile in his voice.

"Umm..are you free around 1pm tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"One?" He snorted, "Why wanna grab lunch somewhere?"

"No," She bit back, returning his sarcasm, "Now, are you?"

"Not sure. I'm a _very_ busy person, Caroline."

"Your sarcasm's getting old, Tyler." She cautioned.

"No its not." He was being so cocky tonight.

"So is your arrogance." She retorted.

"You _love_ it." Damn he was good...

After she didn't say anything, or deny it, he laughed and added, "So, I'll schedule you under 'lunch' tomorrow at one?"

"You really classify what we'll be doing as lunch, Tyler?"

"Yes?" He said this like it should be blatant to her.

"Um...why?" By now she was genuinely curious to what his answer was going to be.

"'Cause tomorrow, babe," His voice low with desire, "I'm eating you out." Then the line went dead.

She was going to hell.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Review! I made this one extra long for you guys ;)**


	10. Im The One You Need

**A/N: I know most of you aren't happy because Matt got some 'sympathy' and all lol but I just write down what comes to my head. This chapter will be explained in the A/N below after you read, and why this one was cut in half. Thanks for being patient with me! and also for reading :) Even if im kinda dissapointed in this one. phooey!**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ways to explain the stupidity that is me possibly owning the awesomeness that is the Vampire Diaries. So like, for real, I don't own the Vampire Diaries..**

* * *

><p>Caroline kept telling herself it didn't change anything.<p>

To her, she and Matt were still in the same position, and what happened last night didn't affect the loneliness she felt. As far as she could tell, their relationship only minimally healed, if not at all. Sure, it made it easier to live with him, but it just made it harder to live with _herself_. How had she even thought making amends would be a good idea? Had she not factored in the guilt she would feel for what she was doing, if things were made right between Matt and her? Did she not see how wrong it was to actually care for her husband, than go off and be with someone else? And yes, she did care for him, didn't want to see him hurt. But, could she actually say she loved him without lying? At this point, she was clueless to as if she loved anyone in her life right now. Even her own parents were always AWOL, and how can you love people who are never there for you?

Caroline shook her head, a feeble attempt at clearing unwanted thoughts, changing her attention toward the digital clock for maybe the 100th time that morning. She noted it was about a half hour to one. Only a few more things had to be done, having already taken a shower which, insufficiently had done very little to calm her nerves.

She continued toward the bathroom, stopping to stare at herself in the mirror as she brushed through her blonde curls. But it was maddening to look into her blue eyes. They were screaming with remorse, sadness, anxiety, but even through the insanity that filled them, she distinguished thrill. And seeing this only caused her more angst.

Finally unable to take it anymore, she turned away from aggrieved image and carried on to her closet, picking out a navy blue mini-skirt, and floral tank top. She wanted something simple, but she didn't want to look sloppy.

_You're trying to impress him... _A voice whispered in her head, but she was unashamed. It wasn't a sin to want to look your best for a guy- _an incredibly gorgeous, sexy, smoldering guy in particular..._she thought defiantly, trying not to let depressing thoughts ruin her time. There was a reason she was doing this, and she refused to be miserable because her conscience was being a bitch.

Caroline sighed, once again looking toward the nightstand where the clock sat idly where it was 5 minutes ago. It was still only 12:36, but the wait was driving her insane. She needed Tyler her _now, _needed him to remove all the fucking guilt that was building up on her, and all the repentant thoughts that were causing it. Every part of her was aching, _yearning_ for his touch, his heat, his presence, his _everything_.

_It wasn't like he would be busy, right?_ Mid-thought, she snatched up her cell phone and, using desperate fingers, dialed his number.

* * *

><p>"Calling to cancel on me?" Tyler's wry voice abruptly sounded in her ear.<p>

"No, more like...reschedule." She purred, trying to match his sarcastic tone.

"Wait, _what_? ...are you serious?" His usual arrogant façade overpowered by incredulity and disappointment, unprepared for her answer. Caroline smirked, "Completely. I was wondering if we could move it to..." She paused, feigning thought as she heard his downcast sighs over the line, then continued satisfied with his reaction, "...now?" She spoke with mock curiosity, the question basically answered itself.

There was a momentary silence from Tyler's side, followed by a mischievous, "You damn little tease."

Caroline giggled, showing him that she too could be cocky, "Don't be late." She warned him before ending the call, excitement swelling up inside her.

* * *

><p>Tyler Lockwood smirked at the house he was gazing at before him.<p>

He couldn't get over the fact that just inside of its expensive double doors, his own little hot, sexy blonde was waiting for him. Even better, his _willing, _hot, sexy blonde. Just the thought of it urged him desperately to get up and go toward the fancy abode immediately, but he'd waited so long for this moment, it felt unreasonable to rush right through it. Yes, hurrying would be ridiculous...waiting was half the fun.

He not only wanted to feel each and every excruciating second he pained for her smooth, silky skin on his own, but he wanted to suffer for it. He didn't just want to experience the sensation of every inch of his body, merely _craving _for hers, he wanted to _starve_ for it..

Not want..._need_.

As the minutes ticked by slowly, Tyler only thought about all the things he would do to Caroline once they were together: How he would make her beg for more, how he would make her scream with ecstasy, how he would make her come crawling back to him the next time they were apart...

It wasn't long before he had himself so riled up with anticipation he was technically trembling, a grin forming over his features as he decided that now was the moment he was ready to go inside and experience his long-desired fantasies.

He gradually exited the car and, taking a cautionary glance around him, continued toward the house.

* * *

><p>Caroline was heading into the kitchen when she heard a firm knock on the front door, causing her heart to jump. It never failed to amaze her that Tyler, just being within a ten feet radius of her, even separated by the huge wall, was making her cheeks flush, her nerves coming alive. If this was what it was like to simply be in the same vicinity as him, she couldn't even envision what it would be like to have him inside of her..<p>

Her thoughts ceased as she opened the door, looking into the typical smug features of the man who she'd been fantasizing about all morning. Her memories had failed to give him the justice he deserved, he looked even more stunning and attractive then her mind had been letting on.

Seeing this, she thought back to the last time she saw him across this threshold, remembering she could barely form words due to her shock... Now, It was like déjà vu as the experience was replicated, speechless from how gorgeous one guy could feasibly be.

She managed to pull herself together to some extent, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, "Tyler." She stated simply, but fervently.

And damn if his face didn't become even more egotistical when he saw her reaction to his arrival, most likely he was determined to make clear who was in charge after the little stunt she pulled over the phone.

"Caroline." He countered, then confidently stepped in the house without even waiting for an invitation. His arrogance should have pissed her off, but somehow, it only turned her on.. _even more than his brown leather-jacket clad beautiful, flawless body did_, she noted as her eyes scanned him from head to toe. Then as he glided past her, still standing there, star-struck, he unexpectedly kissed her hotly.

She momentarily fretted that the door was still open and that the neighbors might see, neighbors who knew for a fact she was indeed married. Not to mention, to a man who was not the one now attached to her lips. But then again, she thought callously, if they really gave a fuck about someone else's love life, then she'd actually be more than happy to fill their void existence with the satisfaction of telling Matt how she spends her free-time. Moreover, she had better things to think about than meddling people, like... the way Tyler's silky plush lips felt pressed up so deliciously against her own.

Though the kiss was only a for a brief moment, so brief she could barely comprehend what was happening before he was disappointingly pulling away, it held the heat and passion of long lasting 'I-never-want-to-stop' sex.

Speaking of sex...why were they still standing in the doorway when they could be doing so?

Mid-thought, she slammed the door and turned around, not wasting a single moment, to pick up where Tyler and hers kiss had left off. But before she could do so, his hands had become entangled with her hair, his lips licking and sucking down her neck gradually, like time had stopped just for them. How quickly Tyler's touch had erased and lifted everything off of her shoulders. The outside world had become nothing, not relevant, insignificant, meaningless noise as everything currently revolved around Tyler's body crushed up against her own, which was now grinding against his escalating hardness, friction building between them. Her skin was flaming, burning with desire and pure, undiluted lust for the man in her arms. She moaned softly at what was to come, as his hands came up from their exploration and playfully fingered the hem her navy-blue skirt, slightly grazing the skin of her thighs, hesitating..then his mouth reconnected with hers, leaving her core already beginning to throb for him.

"Bed." He half-suggested, half-demanded against her lips, tickling them in a way that made her shudder as she directed him toward the master bedroom.

On the way there, she wondered fleetingly if she should be distressed at the fact she was about to have sex with someone else in her husband's bed.. but the guilt never came.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay you guys, I know I have some explaining to do. This chapter was to originally be longer, and continue the scene till the end. And this time, I DID NOT do this to torture you in some way, or provide suspense, nothing to do with the storyline. This is solely because I am not going to be able to write/update, for about another week. So it will be around June 1, 2011. I am going on a cruise, and will be lacking any way to write that much, or get on the internet of any kind :( Sorry I really am, I would've pushed the story out tonight, but this chapter is really important and I don't want to push it out and make it crappy. But I wrote this one to let you know why I would be slacking on the updates and not leave you guys hanging. I feel mean lol again I apologize if this one sucked. see you guys next week! Love, me ;)**


	11. Driving Me Crazy

**A/N: I don't know if it was because the song was stuck in my head or not, but 'Tonight (I'm F**kin' You)' by Enrique Iglesias was playing in my mind the whole time I was writing this. Anyway, thanks for being patient with me guys and I would like to apologize again for leaving you hanging last chapter. I know it's been a bit longer then the deadline I gave you guys, and its mostly because I was distracted reading the other Forwood fanfics on here lol but hear it is :) **

**Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood to think up anything clever to show I don't own the Vampire Diaries. It's really not even worth it. This is Fan Fiction for a reason.**

* * *

><p>Caroline's body was already radiating heat, her heart hammering furiously inside her chest. Right now, she was very grateful for all of the interruptions before. The long wait for this moment had built up and maximized all of the sensations, all of the feelings that were stirring up inside her. And for <em>those<em> feelings to be magnified, were almost too overwhelming..everything about Tyler did so many things to her, so many unexplainable reactions she wasn't familiar with.

Somehow they'd managed to get into the bedroom despite their feverish and urgent kissing, but as they entered, Tyler abruptly pressed her up against the wall, their eyes locked, his mouth hovering millimeters over hers, his hot delicious breath rushing all over her face. She watched in fascination as he slowly licked his lips..

"..Ty?" She questioned breathlessly, her blue eyes searching his dark chocolate ones. But he acted as if she hadn't spoken a word, and continued to push his defined, solid muscular body against hers, closing any space that had been between them. She tried to stifle a moan as every part of her formed to him, feeling every contour of his lean muscle shaping to her.

He then moved his lips to her neck, brushing them slowly up and down on her skin until they reached the very side of her mouth, as he used his thumbs to rub circles on her hips. His gradualness was driving her insane. He was dragging everything out, teasing her in a way that made the anticipation intolerable..and he could clearly tell by her apparent trembling.

"What's a matter, Forbes?" He murmured smugly against the edge of her lips, enjoying every second of her torment.

She struggled with no avail to keep a whimper from escaping her throat, ignoring his question, she pleaded, "Please, Tyler? I need-" But he never let her finish, his lips smashing together with hers once again.

This kiss was filled with more desperation then before, more intense and hungry, causing her to lean in for more. Her fingers intertwined with his dark hair, pulling him impossibly closer, while _his_ began a slow crawl up her torso, bringing the floral tank top with them. She lifted her arms above her head eagerly, allowing him to glide off the clothing, leaving her wearing nothing but her under things.

Tyler groaned deeply against her lips as his hands roamed over her urgently, wrapping his arms around her back to unhook her bra, throwing it to the side somewhere on the golden carpet below them.

Separating their mouths, he pulled back and stood there, gazing down at her now exposed breasts. His eyes were burning into her, smoldering and there was nothing but the sound of their breathless panting filling the air, until his hands darted up and cupped both of her peaks. Her chest instantly stiffened at the contact, her nipples becoming hard as he began kneading them in a circular motion.

"Tyler..." She moaned from his expert touch.

By now, Caroline was pooling wet below, her need for him insufferable. She didn't know how much longer she could take him not being inside of her, satisfying that aching throb that was forming between her legs.

She quickly moved her hands from his dark hair onto his jacket, pushing it off of him to the floor, then to the collar of his shirt, descending, unfastening the buttons one by one, casting it off as well. A groan rumbled in his throat, as she glided her hands over the lean muscles of his now bare stomach.

"I want you so badly." He whispered, desire oozing from each word as he nipped at her ear. She shivered, and hurriedly reach for the zipper of his pants but he caught her hand and slowly pinned it up against the wall beside her.

"...Please Ty?" She whined, an undeniable smile spreading across his face. His fingers came up, gently turning her head directly toward his so they were face-on.

"Don't be so impatient, Forbes..." His wry voice pouring out velvety smooth.

"Don't preach to me about impatience, _Lockwood._ " She shot back, still panting, "I'm the one who's standing here practically naked already."

He laughed once, gripping her hips with his hands once again, forehead leaning against her own, "You know..it kinda _hurts _me that your complaining at a time like this." He then emphasized '_this', _moving his mouth back to her neck, trailing his tongue down across her collarbone, the whisper of his lips tickling her skin.

She smirked darkly, "Well, maybe I wouldn't have to complain if you actually knew how to satisfy a girl." She instantly knew what'd she said was total _bull_shit, in fact, it was almost a crime to make such a comment to a guy who was able to make her wet by just looking at her. But he wasn't the only one that was allowed to make snide remarks, this was _her_ house.

"_Ouch_, Forbes." He hummed into her ear, his teeth grazing it causing her to shiver. Then suddenly, cold air swept over her as he peeled his body from hers, taking a couple steps back. She involuntary reached out for him, grabbing his strong forearm. He looked down at her grasp, then his eyes scanned her entire frame, coming to a rest on her face. His mouth twisted into an arrogant smirk, _the bastard.._

"W-what are you...?" She winced at the desperation in her voice that instigated Tyler's face to become somehow even more smug.

"No, no, Forbes..don't let me.._inconvenience_ you any longer with my lack of skills to _please_." A dangerous glint shone in his eye, devilish even, turning her on even further..

She let out a half-frustrated, half-pleading sigh, "Stop playing games, Ty."

He held up his free arm in mock surrender and innocence, "No games. It'd just be so..._un-gentlemanlike_ of me to force my unsatisfying, amateurish moves on you..don't you think?" Then his eyes shot up and locked with hers, flashing a look of pure roguishness.. she could already tell she wouldn't like what his next words would be, "I mean..isn't that what you have your husband for?" And there it was.

It was like a slap in the face. Her mouth opened to retort with something witty or go full bitch mode on him, but whatever she planned on saying caught in her throat with shock. What _could_ she say? _'hey you take that back'? 'that's so not true!'? _or maybe_ 'Stop being an asshole, his sex is amazing'? _Highly unlikely, she'd end up sounding even more like an idiot then she looked, standing there speechless.

Her silence caused him to continue on, "Do I not recall, a _very_ sexy blonde once telling me that being right gave me the privilege to be a dick?" He was smirking openly now, daring her to challenge his words.

_Damn he was so fucking good.._

She took a deep breath through gritted teeth, "Screw you."

His head tilted slightly to the side, nothing but pure amusement in his eyes, "All you have to do is ask."

He irked her so much at just that fact he could be such an asshole, yet still have her craving him every second despite him being so. Not to mention the difficulty she was having keeping her eyes off his amazing exposed physique. Reluctantly, she tore her eyes away from his body, narrowing them in the process at him.

Returning to the subject at hand, "I may have said that, but I think you might be _overusing_ your 'dick' privilege." She pointed out curtly. He was driving her to the brink by now. All she wanted, _needed_, was this man inside her but he continued persistently to tease her to insanity.

He chuckled, a look on his face that screamed her assumption was doubtful. He pulled her to him with the grip she still had on his arm, "Baby," He breathed against her lips, "you haven't even _seen_ me use my dick yet."

"Well then... why don't you _show_ me?" She suggested, her breath becoming increasingly faster as her eyes searched his handsome face that was still smirking down at her.

Suddenly, she found herself laid out on the king sized bed, the smooth satiny comforter caressing her bare backside, watching in awe as Tyler removed his jeans. Positioned in between her legs, he crawled on top of her, his mouth dominating every part of her exposed skin. His heat was surrounding her, _engulfing_ her, as his musky scent filled her nostrils. His lips continued their magic across her torso, while his fingers slid down lower, massaging her thighs.

She sighed breathlessly with need, impatience, and desire as she indicated what she wanted by tugging at his boxer's waistband. She could feel his grin against the hollow of her neck, as he abruptly pulled off her last obstructive article of clothing tossing it to the side. As soon as they were out of the way, he slung her legs up over his shoulder, and began licking and kissing her inner thighs..

Caroline whimpered from the mix of anticipation and pleasure she had shooting around her body. He was so close to the sweet spot where she needed him, which caused her to thrust toward him, begging him to get on with it and end the unendurable torture. But he wouldn't budge, only continuing to tease her with his warm, slick tongue that was now working her only centimeters away from where she was craving it.

Her fingers clutched and clawed at the bed sheets below her, "Shit, Ty..." She moaned, triggering a similar response from him. His groan vibrated against her inner thigh, causing her to gasp, sending tremors through her body.

Eventually, even Tyler looked like even he couldn't stand waiting anymore, and finally dipped his head down, his tongue entering her.

She cried out from the extreme pleasure. It was like nothing else she'd ever felt before, indescribable. The way his adept tongue explored every inch inside her, rhythmically licking slower then harder and in so many different patterns it caused her to scream out from the ecstasy. It was like he was scratching an itch she didn't even know she had.

He continued to eat her out vigorously, her hands becoming knotting in his dark hair, her back arching upward involuntarily as she cried his name. And as if she wasn't on the edge of complete elation already, his hands began to rub her inner thighs in a circular motion, all the while giving her the best oral pleasure she'd ever experienced.

Then, she could feel it coming. That mind-blowing euphoria feeling that couldn't be compared to anything imaginable, _maybe_ like.. going down a huge hill on a rollercoaster, mixed with the best food you've ever eaten, times every wonderful sensation you could think of all rolled into one..but _way_ fucking better.. Her breathing began to speed up impossibly, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ty...Tyler I'm-" Then she cut her own self off with a loud cry of pure gratification.

She vaguely became aware upon opening her eyes that Tyler was grinning cockily at her from between her legs, which should have pissed her off a little..but _damn_ if it didn't add to her already incredible high he was giving her.

Unexpectedly, she was overwhelmed by determination. She wasn't just going to lay back and let him call all the shots. Her hands shot immediately between them to the top of his boxers, tugging them downward. This time she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Luckily, he didn't even protest this time. His breathing was almost as hitched as hers now, pure hunger and need evident in his dark eyes.

Long last, they were both completely exposed. She felt as if the world had been counting down to this moment her whole life. Maybe there were some that thought such an incredible time should be spared, carried out, not be rushed..but not her. All she wanted was him inside her _now_. And she wanted it fast and hard.

Apparently he was thinking the same thing as she was. His teasing game completely forgotten as he didn't hesitate spreading her legs, propping himself up on his knees, readying to enter her.

But, it dawned on her suddenly that this was the first time she'd gotten a view of his glorious cock.. and she wasn't disappointed. In fact, her fantasies hadn't done this man justice when it came to the amazing length he'd been so graciously gifted with.

Without thinking, she reached down between them and took it between her hands. She knew what she'd thought about the whole, straight to the point thing..but she couldn't help it.

She wrapped her fingers around his already solid member, squeezing slightly. Immediately, Tyler's head dropped back, a low groan escaping his lips as he knotted his fingers in her blonde curls. Satisfied by his reaction, she applied more pressure and began a slow, steady motion of moving her hands up and down his massive shaft.

"Caroline..." His voice was low, husky as he groaned again, "God...you're so fucking amazing." She couldn't help the grin that was forming across her face. No wonder Tyler loved being a dominating asshole, it felt _incredible_. She loved how quickly she had turned this arrogant bastard into her own little puppet..controlled by just how you pull its strings.

She smirked at the thought, and continued to circle his tip with her thumb, watching him beg for mercy.

"_Please_, baby...O God." He cried out, panting, his fingers pulling her hair slightly.

She slithered up against him, getting to her knees on the bed, his hard throbbing member still between her fingers as she pressed her chest against his sculpted one.

Her lips came to his ear, "I want you so badly..." she whispered, echoing his earlier words. He snapped his head up at the sound of them, looking at her with what she distinguished as contemplation. Probably deciding if a hand job was worth him losing his dominance.. for even a second.

Despite whatever he decided, he smirked and shot back, speaking between his panting, "I wouldn't get used to this, Forbes." He stated, referring to her control over him.

She pretended to pout, pushing out her bottom lip, "No?" She looked up at him through her thick lashes.

He glared at her with a somewhat appreciative tone, "No." His voice was firm, even through his breathlessness.

She gave him her best angelic smile then looked down pointedly toward his cock, still placed snuggly between her fingers. He followed her gaze, then looked back up at her with mild caution in his eyes. And was he..._nervous_?

She spoke her question aloud, quoting him once again, "What's a matter, Lockwood? ...Nervous?"

He smiled at her darkly, warning in his eyes, "Don't try me, Forbes."

She feigned thought and hesitation for a moment, and then with an innocent smile, squeezed his member with a increasingly large amount of force. He immediately stifled a groan, then looked up at her as if to say _'I tried to tell you_.' Still smiling, she shrugged, "Accident."

Then he playfully attacked her, pinning her back down to the bed. She couldn't help the giggles that were now bursting through her lips as Tyler pulled her wrists above her head, restraining them as he glided his tongue along her upper body leaving a warm trail of saliva. His mouth tasting everywhere.

She laughed, "Is that all you got?" A smirk came over her face, a wave of excitement crashing over her as she realized just how exciting it was to give Tyler a taste of his own 'arrogant bastard' medicine.

She didn't exactly understand what was coming over her, the words that'd been coming out of her mouth were so not..._her_. She'd never been the sexy seductress, despite how many heads she could turn by just walking into the room. She was _peppy_ Caroline, not this...manipulating woman she was watching at the moment. She couldn't remember ever having foreplay like this..much less her contributing to it.

Maybe it was the adrenaline of having this gorgeous smug man minutes, hopefully seconds, away from entering her completely.. or maybe it was the thrill of doing something she knew was so _absolutely wrong_, but choosing to ignore every warning her subconscious threw at her.

She soon realized however, whatever the real reason was for this side of her to come out, she fucking loved it. Loved the way she could play Tyler's own game against him, how she'd made him beg for mercy...it was all so..._drug_-like. _Addicting_.

His lips came up from the exploration of her body to brush against her ear, "I'm letting you off the hook this time..but only because you're so fucking beautiful." His one hand continued to hold her wrists above her head, his other creeping delectably up her thigh.

She shivered and her mind snapped back to what she was really craving, what she was really _needing_ this whole time. And just like that, the 'manipulating woman' side of her chimed in, "But I've been a really bad girl, Tyler." She purred into his ear, "I need to be punished." _God, she sounded like a fucking stripper..What the hell was she saying? and why was she even saying it?_

Breathing out a laugh, he lifted his head to look at her dead on, "I don't think you'd be able to handle it, Forbes." She immediately reacted to his challenging tone, her eyes narrowing at him.

"You'd be surprised what I could handle." She retorted with a tone of superiority in her voice.

His eyebrows shot up in amusement, a silent questioning of her newfound confidence. He opened his mouth to reply, with something cocky no doubt, but she removed her hands from his restraint, clamping one over it before he could say anything further.

"Just shut up and fuck me already, Ty." She demanded hastily.

Shock flashed through his eyes, but he quickly composed himself before he repositioned, spreading her legs apart in front of him. _Had he actually listened to her?_

She thought she was ready for this, but as she stared down between them, she became instantly intimidated by the size of what was about to enter her. _Maybe she really couldn't handle all that much..._ She bit her lower lip hesitantly, which didn't go unnoticed by Tyler, who was now clearly trying to resist the upturning of his lips as he stared down at her. And she couldn't really blame him, but it still made her blush, making her cheeks burn of embarrassment.

"You sure about this?" His words sounding genuinely concerned, despite the proud look on his face.

She nodded assuredly. _Of _course_ she was sure._ _She'd been waiting for this for, how long now? There was no way she was going to let them postpone this any longer. She _needed_ it._

He nodded in return, lining himself up before she felt the velvety tip of his hard cock brush up against her slick folds. Digging her fingers in his firm shoulders, he slowly slipped inside her.

She gasped as a wave a pleasure crashed over her, the weight of the event finally there almost enough to crush her alone. She'd never felt such elation, such pure undiluted bliss before she'd experienced Tyler filling her completely.

Her walls tightened around him, savoring each second as he penetrated her and began to thrust in out, deeper and harder. She had to admit it hurt a little, but at the same time it felt downright fucking incredible. And she couldn't get enough.. the deeper he went, the further she wanted him. When he went faster, she just wanted him to speed up even more.

She clutched his dark hair between her fingers, screaming out as she bucked back against him meeting each of his thrusts, wrapping her legs around his hips pulling him in closer in an attempt to get him impossibly more inside of her. She could feel him throb deep from within, the whisper of their bodies in motion filling her ears as lust held them together like glue, rendering them unable to separate. They went on like that for what seemed like hours, both of them drowning in the ecstasy that was crashing over them as he stabbed into her inch by inch.

"Tyler...O _God_, Tyler..." She half-cried, half-moaned, both of their breathing was labored, and she could see and feel the sweat starting to bead on their skin, which felt as if it was on fire.

His eyes then came up, dark and smoldering as they burned into hers with desire, "You're fucking amazing baby, don't stop." He continued to pound intensely into her, as her body started to shake immensely, electric currents racing through her as she could feel herself coming to a climax. She arched her back, cursing as she clasped Tyler's hair tighter, her breathing accelerating. She could see and hear him do the same, both of them at the brink of control, trying hard to keep their screams confined to inside the house's walls as they approached fast to their destination.

Every part of her was indescribable, so alive and unlike anything she'd felt before. She threw her head back, basking in the pleasure he was giving her, every cell in her body vibrating from the incredible sensation.

Finally she heard him announce through his grunting moans that he was about to get off, feeling his body tense up as he pushed in the last few thrusts before they both finished, the warmth of his release pouring inside of her.

She felt him collapse beside her on the bed, closing her eyes in contentment as they both tried returning their breathing back to normal. After a few minutes he flipped over onto his back, inviting her into his arms. Accepting, she curled up next to him, head on his chest, falling into a sticky embrace and letting thoughts of pure satisfaction invade her mind completely.

* * *

><p>Caroline laid there atop the sweat stained sheets, counting Tyler's breaths as his chest rose and fell beneath her. She was trying to distract herself from the guilt that was overcoming her again now that the adrenaline had passed, leaving her defenseless against all the emotions her conscience was causing.<p>

It felt..._different_. Like before, she knew what she was doing had been wrong. Messing around with another man wasn't right, but now that he'd been _inside_ her...inside where Matt had also been not _days _ago. It felt like such betrayal..

She squeezed her eyes shut, _I feel like such a whore. _Her mind screamed, all the while telling herself she was a horrible person. It's not like she _wanted _to make herself feel remorse, feel like a sad excuse for an existence, but the thoughts just seeped into her mind without her consent. She realized the darkness of her closed eyelids wasn't helping so she lifted them to find patterns on the white ceiling to divert her attention...but no avail.

Everything was crashing over her no matter how hard she tried to hold it at bay, and it was all so confusing. All of the emotions and thoughts were all _contradicting_ each other, battling over right from wrong. And she _hated _it. _Hated_ that it had to ruin the most amazing moment she'd ever felt. _Hated_ she had to feel such misery after she'd felt such happiness not minutes before.

She then became aware that her vision was blurring the ceiling above her, pressure building on her lower lids as water threatened to spill over.

_No. She couldn't_ _cry. Refused to. _She willed the tears to disappear back to wherever they were kept, daring not to close her eyes that would cause them to pool over. Her efforts were wasting though as she felt a cool wetness start to trail down the warm skin of her cheek. She didn't want to risk moving to wipe it away, fearing that Tyler would notice.

But of course that single tear kept going, right past her chin onto his chest..

_Please don't notice, Please don't notice. _She pleaded internally, squeezing her eyes shut once again as if the blackness would undo what had just transpired.

But the sudden tightness of his muscles below her were discouraging, as she felt him try to lift up his torso.

"Caroline?" His voice a mix of concern and astonishment.

"Hm?" She squeaked out, fearing her voice would break as she lay there, unmoving. She felt his hand come down to brush the hair away from her face, his warm fingers leaving a trail that tingled on her skin.

"Caroline..." He sighed, "Look at me."

She pursued her lips, shaking her head vigorously against his upper body, reminding her of how a small child would react.

"Hey. Come on." He encouraged rubbing her back. Reluctantly, she propped herself up on her elbow and twisted herself towards him. But she kept her head facing downwards, watching her forefinger as she traced invisible patterns on the skin of his side.

Slightly chuckling from her stubbornness, he reached under her chin and tilted it up to him, speculation in his eyes as they roamed her face. He furrowed his brow as he stared at her, and she could tell he was confused on how to react to her sudden grief.

"I'm fine," She assured him weakly, not wanting him to stress over her any longer.

He sighed exasperatingly, running his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the teardrops that had gotten away from her, "Don't say that." He half-pleaded.

"What?" She asked curiously in a small voice.

"That whole...'_fine_' thing. Be both know it's always bullshit anyway." He retorted pointedly.

"I-" She choked, then something burst inside her. Something that'd been holding back everything, keeping her from going insane...it just, gave out. The held back sobs came rushing up her throat, the tears pouring out, forming little streams down her face.

She immediately felt strong arms wrap around her and she found herself in a tight embrace, crying as she buried her face into Tyler's neck. He didn't force her to tell him what was wrong, tell her to suck it up, or even to just calm down. He only held her and let her cry, curled up in his lap.

Eventually, through her sniveling she asked, "I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"God no, Caroline." He spoke from over her.

She shook her head up and down forcefully, "Yes. Yes I am." She stated sounding half hysterical.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself. You're not a horrible person for wanting to be happy." He spoke like it should be obvious.

She pulled back to look at him, even knowing that she probably looked like shit, what with tears and snot that were most likely running down her face.

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly in thought, "Why do you care?" She asked, but not in a way that would sound mean, just genuinely curious.

He looked somewhat taken aback by the question, his forehead creasing as he finally answered, "You're upset. I'm not _that_ much of a heartless bastard that I'd sit here and watch you cry, you know."

Her lips curved up at the edges as she looked at him, never truly realizing how grateful she was of his presence.

"Thank you," she whispered fervently, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Well, it was _suppose_ to be quick. But as she went to move back, he followed her. Their mouths crushed together, her hands involuntary moving to his disheveled hair, pulling him in even closer. Her body immediately heated, her lips going numb from their desperate kissing. Eventually they broke apart, gasping for air.

After moment, she affirmed, "I still want to see you after this." Her voice ringing with assurance and determination. She felt that she was required to say so after her unexpected weeping fit she'd thrown on him.

He nodded understandingly, but didn't say a word. Only smiled at her, comfortingly.

She smiled back slightly in return, but mostly in amusement at the unknown events that lay ahead of her.

* * *

><p><em>What the hell was wrong with him?<em>

Ever since he'd left Caroline's house a couple hours ago, his head had been messing with him. All his thoughts were fucked up, and his breath kept getting caught in his throat every time the gorgeous blonde crossed his mind.

If anything, he should be thinking about how amazing it was to finally bang her. At least that'd be _normal_ for him.

Instead, his mind kept focusing on how absolutely beautiful she looked, even after tears were pouring down her face...or about how wonderful she smelled as she curled up against him, her perfume mixing with their sex-produced sweat invading his nostrils...or even how soft, succulent and warm her skin felt under his tongue...not to mention her desirable _taste_...

_Shit! _He cursed internally realizing where his mind was going yet again.

How could he of gone from his previous thoughts of nothing but, _'Tonight, I'm fucking you,' _every time he gazed at her to some...fucking poetic sounding douche bag that wanted to _comfort_ her?

Soon he became exhausted from all the self-pondering shit, and thought about the only way to get rid of it.

He hauled himself up from the couch and went to pour himself a drink at the bar, smiling in amusement at the unknown events that lay ahead of him.

_Damn this was going to be good..._

**A/N: Woot Woot! Hope your not to disappointed :) Again sorry it took so long, and also for any grammatical errors and whatnot. Thanks for your patience and especially for reading ;) Remember, I love to hear what you have to say! So please review or message me if you like.**


	12. Fancy Meetin' You Here

**A/N****: Ohmuhgawd you guys probably hate me xD I'm just gonna give you guys an extreme apology for my huge, unexplained, Im-such-a-freakin-procrastinator, hiatus. At first, it was cause school ended, and then I was totally fangirling, crying, and going into Post-Potter Depression after Deathly Hallows Part 2 D: Then it just became a big keep putting it off thing cause Im afraid to disappoint especially after you guys waited all this time for it :( again, Im sorry to all my readers. I actually have some more of this written out but I split it off so I could go ahead and update. Hope it's alright and thanks for all your support! Now stop reading my unimportant things, you've waited long enough lol**

**Disclaimer****: For those of you who haven't used context clues yet from the FAN - fiction website well then...I'm just that. A fan of this wonderful show, and nothing else.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Caroline gathered up the load of bed sheets that were lying on the floor in front of her, hauling them to the laundry room. Humming quietly to herself, she stuffed the linens into the washing machine and pressed start. A strange calm had come over her as she worked away, cleaning up the evidence of what had transpired not hours before.<p>

She hadn't realized how late it had gotten. It was starting to get close to the time Matt would be getting home, and she hadn't even showered yet. What a pain in the ass cheating turned out to be, she thought, wincing internally at the word.

She quickly pushed the thoughts to the side. Maybe it wasn't good to ignore her feelings, but she was so sick and tired of fighting with herself. She just wanted to tell both sides to shut the fuck up, because one was just busy making excuses, even if they were damn good ones, and the other just made her stomach churn with guilt.

Caroline took a deep breath, rubbing her temples and exhaling loudly. She wished she could just skip the shower and the cleaning, and all the shit that followed. All she wanted to do was lay down and smell the earthy musk Tyler had left lingering on her skin that she had no desire to wash off at the moment.

_God he smelled so good.. _She hated to get rid of it. And she hated even more that he had to leave so early in the first place so that _that_ was all she had left of him, along with his wonderful taste in her mouth and the remaining sheen of his sweat mixed with her own glazed across her skin. Not to mention the soreness that was now developing in between her legs. She definitely had overestimated what she could handle.. Maybe she'd leave the cockiness to Tyler from now on, at least he _backed up_ what he said.

Remembering how she'd broken down and cried in front of him made her cringe. It was definitely crossing the 'fuck buddy' line. But, he'd made her feel so much better. Just being wrapped in his warm, strong arms calmed down her frantic nerves. It made her question what they really meant to each other. Was he really just someone to get sex from? It felt like so much more...

_No. No no no. _She could _not _go there. She refused to let herself feel something for the gorgeous man she'd invited to her bed earlier. There was no way she was going to have their relationship surpass anything other than lust. And understanding, she added mentally. He understood her...right? It always seemed like he did.

No! Even if he did, she wouldn't allow it to go any further. She doubted he even felt that way about her anyhow..

_Exactly_. Why should she feel something for him, if it was _certain _all he saw her for was some girl to screw? She didn't hesitate to think he wasn't the 'deep in thought, soul searching' kind of guy. His high school reputation confirmed it. He was always the player. Nothing but a snobby rich kid who got any girl he wanted, _fucked_ any girl he wanted.

So there. That's all there was to it.

xXxXx

_Today, will be a good day._ Caroline vowed to herself as she woke up. It was Friday and she didn't plan on any brooding and/or moping around. She was going to be her peppy, usual- or... _non_-usual self. Of course since it was Friday, it meant Matt would be home for the weekend, but that wouldn't bring down her mood. He was her husband, beta to the golden couple. She wasn't going to spend the day awkwardly avoiding him like she did last night, trying not to look him in the eye. She was Caroline for Christ sakes, and the Caroline she knew did _not _let anyone intimidate her.

Unless his name happened to be Tyler Lockwood...

Pushing all negative thoughts away she stood up, stretched and looked over to find her husband's side of the bed empty. She furrowed her brow, it was only 8 in the morning. He never got up that early if he didn't have to. Curious, she walked down the silent halls and called out his name.

After a few seconds, a slightly groggy voice answered from what she assumed was the kitchen, "In here Care'."

She entered the room to find him sitting at the bar, accompanied by a cup of coffee and the newspaper. How homey and cliché. Just like him, she smirked and crossed the tiled floor to the fridge where she opened it, searching for breakfast.

"Morning," She greeted perkily over her shoulder to him.

He half-smiled, "Good morning," After a moment he added, "You seem...pretty chipper today."

"Chipper?" She shot back playfully.

"Don't mock by vocabulary," He warned, grinning back at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Well yes, I _am _feeling a bit _chipper_ today actually." Her eyes still scanning the fridge's contents.

"Well, I'm glad." He said, as he dumped his coffee into the sink and came up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Caroline swallowed, an odd feeling coming over her as his body pressed up against hers. It's not that she was repulsed by Matt's touches, but it felt like she was _cheating_...on _Tyler_.

She turned around to face him, jerking away just a little too quickly as a result of her realization, "I'm glad you're glad." She commented, annoyed by the paranoia that had slipped into her voice. By now, a slight crease had formed between his eyebrows, questioning her peculiar behavior no doubt.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast today?" She swiftly added, "I mean, there's nothing in the fridge, and we haven't been out in awhile so I was just thinking that maybe we could stop in at that café down in Bellwood Manor? They're always pretty good. I mean, unless you'd rather go someplace else that's fine to. I don't want to make you think we _have_ to eat there just because I suggested it so if there's anywhere that you'd like to eat instea-"

"Caroline. I'd love to." Matt interrupted, placing a finger gently to her lips.

She grimaced, "I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

Just continuing to smile, he pulled his finger away, "It's fine. We'll just go get dressed, and that café down in Bellwood sounds great."

"'Kay," She whispered looking up at him, a small smile on her lips.

Staring into his baby blue eyes with her own, she wondered if maybe she kept looking long enough, she'd see what she saw in high school. The adorable guy she was falling for, the caring guy that made her smile, the one she wanted to be with forever, the only person in the world who could make her feel so unbelievable and happy. Maybe then, it'd make her regret what she was doing behind his back, maybe _then _she'd come to her senses and realize that she really _did _still love him and everything was just all one big mistake.

But as she continued to gaze at him, nothing happened. All she saw was, _Matt Donovan_. Just what used to be, and foreign feeling memories. A plain meaningless name was all that came to her mind.

She dropped her eyes, not knowing how long she'd been staring at him.

"You should get a shower before we go. I know you didn't get to have one last night after you got home from work." She noted to fill the silence and give him an excuse to leave her be for a moment.

"Yea, probably a good idea," He said before bending down to kiss her on the top of the head, then turning to walk out of the kitchen.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She knew she had a lot of shit to work out, but today was most definitely not the day she wanted to do it. _Today_ was only going to be filled with relaxing, and for right now, having a nice outing with her husband. No crazy stuff, no self reflecting, no worrying, and _certainly _no guy issues.

Absolutely _none_.

xXxXx

They arrived at the place simply called _'Rose Café'_ which normally she'd driven right past due to its lack of creative title, and she never was one for non-chain restaurants in the first place. But when she was little, her mom used to take her there practically every morning along with Elena, Bonnie and their parents.

God she missed her two best friends so much. Missed having them to talk to. She wished both of them were here right now, maybe then she wouldn't be going crazy with everything that was going on. They ended up moving away a couple years after graduation, bringing about countless hugs and never-ending tears from the three. What with Bonnie marrying Jeremy Gilbert, and Elena marrying Damon Salvatore (and that certainly had been a mess), there was no stopping them. Hell, she would have moved away from this small town to if it wasn't for Matt. She originally dreamed about traveling all over the world, becoming a T.V. news reporter and whatnot, but her mom discouraged her, bitterly stating '_Do you even read the newspaper?' _on Career day at the high school. So with her dreams swept under to rug, she married her high school sweetheart while her two best friends left her to begin their own fairytale lives.

"Uh..Caroline? We're here." Matt's voice snapped her back to reality. Damn..she'd been doing the whole brooding and self reflecting thing again.

She forced a smile and exited the car, walking to the entrance of popular little restraunt. As they entered, she remembered just how popular they actually were. Waiters were scrambling this way and that trying to get all the orders and needs of the tables that seemed to be all filled up with hungry customers. After a few moments, a young brunette host finally greeted them.

"How many?" She asked politely, though clearly flustered no doubt due to how busy they were.

"Two, please." Matt spoke up from behind her.

The host nodded, "Right this way," her eyes lingering on Matt for just a bit too long for her liking. Sure she wasn't the most loyal wife in the world, but that didn't make him any less _hers_. And it was no secret to anyone Caroline could be the jealous type. She didn't care if it was hypocritical, there was no hiding the irritation she felt as the host kept looking him up and down. Not that she could blame her, despite the downfall in their relationship, Matt's boyish and All-American looks were what made him so good to look at. However, it didn't excuse this girl for the indiscreet checking out of her husband.

Narrowing her eyes at the young girl, she smiled, faking politeness, "Thanks."

If the host noticed her animosity, she didn't retaliate as she continued to seat them at a window booth. It was a surprise they didn't have to wait for a table to empty in the crowded café.

After they sat down and were handed their menu's, the host told them a waiter would be with them in second. Or rather, told Matt, seeming as though her eyes were apparently incapable of leaving him. That stupid host wasn't doing wonders for her now rapidly decreasing mood.

She sighed and looked down at her menu, oh what else was gonna come next to bring down her originally great state of mind?

After searching the names of all their combos, platters, etc. and finding nothing appealing to her at the moment, she decided she just might as well split whatever Matt was planning to get.

"Hey Matt?" She asked glancing up, "Do you know what you're getting ye-"

She froze mid-sentence, immediately regretting the cliché, rhetorical and extremely idiotic question of 'what else could go wrong?' she'd just asked herself.

Conveniently, the host had given them a booth where Caroline had a view of the door...and all who walked in it. Now who else could have caught her eye from over Matt's shoulder, but a gorgeous dark-haired male?

She gasped and snapped her head down toward the table, moving the menu painfully obvious over her face.

"Caroline? What the hell are you doing?" Matt questioned, grabbing the obstruction away from in front of her. She tried to keep her eyes from darting back over his shoulder so he wouldn't look behind him as she quickly searched for words to answer him with, "I just...um...I just realized what I felt like having and well, I was trying to see if they had it on the menu?" She cringed internally at the question mark she'd attached to her answer, putting on a face that hopefully looked like she was questioning his concern. But he still was staring at her in confusion, clearly wondering if the girl he'd married was even remotely sane.

"I wanted it _really_ badly." She offered, adding to her story.

He nodding slowly, pursuing his lips, "So do they have it?"

"I...um...well I don't _know_ now _do_ I? I didn't get a chance to _look_ before you _so very rudely_ snatched the menu from me." She shot back curtly, trying to look dignified.

He furrowed his eyebrows, handing her the menu, watching carefully as she took it back. Her eyes scanned quickly over the set of choices trying to choose one at random.

"Ah ha! _See_? They _do_ have the French Toast." She swallowed. _Ugh! Of course she'd pick one of the most common breakfast food items. As if she wasn't already spitting out the worst lie ever given._

Matt leaned forward, folding his hands in front of him, "And _why_...wouldn't they have French Toast, Caroline?" He asked evenly, echoing her thoughts.

"Well, I..I-I don't know! I was just making sure! Okay? Stop...patronizing me!" She yelled, feeling extremely like a two-year old as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

His eyebrows shot up, surprising her as he started laughing, "Only because your Caroline, am I going to accept that answer."

She rolled her eyes, but sighed in relief despite herself. But the relief was short lived as she remembered her unexpected guest, her eyes darting back over to the entrance. Of course he wasn't there anymore, which freaked her out, not knowing where he was in the restraunt. She tried to nonchalantly search around her for the man who'd, very recently, been inside her.. but couldn't spot him anywhere.

Until...

"Matt?" A velvet voice boomed with surprise from behind. Caroline's eyes widened, a feeling of ice running through her veins.

Her husband's head shot up from his name being called, eyes wandering over to where the voice had sounded, lighting up with excitement.

"Tyler?" He laughed disbelievingly, standing up to greet him with a very guy-ish half-hand shake, then half-hug thing. She swallowed, already not liking where this was going.

"Hey man I heard you were back in town but didn't think I'd end up seeing you here. Where've you been?" Matt said incredulously, continuing the reuniting banter.

Tyler laughed, "Around, I guess. Haven't really stayed anywhere for too long to mention. What about you? Stayed here in Mystic Falls this whole time?" His back was still slightly turned to her, thankfully. She was still trying to keep down the bile rising in her throat, and keep herself from screaming out the door.

Matt smirked, nodding his head slightly a few times, "Yea, yea. Never really got around to moving out of this town." His eyes roaming down to meet hers.

"Oh, yea! Damn I'm an ass. Tyler you remember Caroline don't you?" An evident tightness crept into his voice as he spoke, nodding down toward her sitting at the booth.

Tyler turned, looking down at her as if he was unaware someone had been with them the whole time. As his dark amused eyes met hers, chills ran down her spine, her heart in her throat as memories from yesterday came rushing to mind. She could feel heat rising up to meet her cheeks, and she hoped to God it was unnoticeable to the two men.

Tyler's head tilted to the side, his forehead creasing momentarily, "Uh, yea. Yea of course." He said, offering out his hand to her, "Its... Caroline Forbes, am I right?"

And back to square one..

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: Thanks for reading guys :) Love you all, and lemme know if I missed any of those annoying grammar/typo deals. Don't forget to review, your thoughts are so very fun to read!**


	13. If You Play With Fire

**A/N: Okay, this was the second part of the chapter I was writing, so its gonna be a bit short. Cause like I said, this was attached to Chapter 12 but I wanted to go ahead and update for you guys :) I apologize for any grammatical things and whatnot, and thanks to all my readers, reviewers, story alert-ers and favorite-ers! I appreciate it more than you know!**

* * *

><p>Caroline reached out, taking Tyler's hand in her own, "Donovan. Its Caroline <em>Donovan<em>." She shot back, surprisingly able to speak, much less be on bitch mode.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Matt beaming at her comment. But as she said those words, Tyler's own had ran through her head as well; _And how's that going for you?_

He dropped her hand, raising both of his in mock surrender, eyebrows shooting up as if he was surprised at the 'new' information, "My bad. Congrats to both of you then." He said smirking, eyes glowing with arrogance as if he could tell his words were now going through her mind, "Well, it was still a pleasure to see you again, Mrs. _Donovan_."

Returning his attention back to her husband, he continued, "You to, Matt. Hope to see you around again?"

"What? Your leaving?" Matt frowned, "No way man, why don't you join us? We haven't even ordered yet. You eat already?"

_Oh God no..._

"Nah I just got here but I-" His eyes slowly glanced down at her. She met them with an icy warning glare, shaking her head slightly, telling him there was no way an hell he better accept the offer.

But her gut clenched as a smile slowly formed on Tyler's face. He turned back to Matt, "Actually? I'd _love _to. Thanks." Caroline's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open.

Her husband returned the smile, "Awesome, have a seat-" His eyes scanned the booths arrangement, debating, "...Caroline? Would you mind scooting over?" He asked gesturing toward the space she was occupying.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Why can't he just pull up a chair or something?"

"Care' come on, just scoot over..please?" He sighed exasperatingly, giving her a look.

She dared to lift her eyes to Tyler's, giving him a steely glare. He stared right back at her, undeterred and clearly trying to resist the upturning of his lips at her situation.

She opened her mouth to protest again, but knew it would be useless. So instead she huffed, and slid across the booth toward the window.

"Well thank you, Caroline." Tyler smirked, feigning politeness as he sat in the space beside her.

She offered him a bitchy smile, putting as much sarcasm as she could into her voice, "No problem at all."

Tyler laughed, turning to Matt, "Is she always this welcoming?"

Her husband rolled his eyes, and sighed tiredly.

_What's that suppose to mean? He should've defended her honor like a good little knight._

Caroline would have been more agitated at this, if it wasn't for the fact she was now trying to deal with the close proximity of Tyler's body next to hers. He was so near, that she could feel the heat radiating off of him, smell that earthy scent that'd been on her skin just last night. She could still feel him moaning her name, vibrating every cell in her body..

_Caroline..._

"Caroline?" She jumped at the voice, looking over at Matt who motioned toward the red-headed waiter standing besides the table, notepad opened and ready.

"I...uh." _Want a giant hole to appear beneath me so I can fall through it, please? And some sanity would be nice. _"Can I just get a coffee?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't be able to put down any food with her stomach churning like it was.

The red-head nodded, smiling politely, "Of course, it'll be here soon." He turned and walked off.

Then she noticed the two men giving her strange looks. Tyler spoke up first, asking, "You're not eating anything?"

She looked over at the man sitting beside her, about to give him a _'Please stop talking to me while I'm trying so damn hard to not jump your bones right now_' stare, when Matt piped up, "Didn't you say you were getting the French Toast? Weren't you not just freaking out over how they might not have it or something?" Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"Yea, well I changed my mind. I don't feel very good." And she was speaking the truth.

Matt gave her a dubious look, then shook his head, "Whatever, Caroline."

Now why'd he have to go and say it like _that_? Like she was some sort of burden he had to deal with? She had the sudden urge to just start screaming at him again. Why did he have to be so jerk-like sometimes, but so damn nice and sweet at others? Fuck him for making her so confused.

She was about to open her mouth to give him hell, but decided against it. Fighting with Matt in front of Tyler was the last thing she wanted to do. It would only further emphasize the fact about how right he was about their crappy marriage. So instead she turned to face out the window, watching the cars drive past the restraunt, vaguely hearing Matt and Tyler start up their guy-ish small talking again.

She didn't like this at all. Her stomach felt uneasy listening to the two. Even if they were harmless subjects, just the fact they were all in the same place together at once made her want to hurl. She didn't know what she was expecting that was making her so nervous. It's not like Tyler was going to randomly scream out 'Hey! I slept with your wife by the way.'

Maybe she was more worried about herself. She'd already flipped out seeing him come through the door, then she had acted all bitchy when he tried to introduce himself. Not that Matt minded the second one so much. And she couldn't help but notice the odd way his voice had tightened when he'd pointed her out. _'Tyler you remember Caroline don't you?_' he had asked, but like there was some secret meaning behind it. Then again, maybe it wasn't very secret. It's not like Matt could have forgotten that they'd kissed, even though she begged him to know it'd meant nothing. He couldn't possibly care about that anymore though, could he?

She stifled a sigh, twisting her head slightly toward the two engaged in conversation. She didn't necessarily want to join in, seeing as that what they were talking about was uninteresting, but she was seriously bored out of her mind. And for her, going without saying something for this long was definitely going to cause some physical damage here soon. However, the thought of having a three-way chat with her husband, and her...whatever he was, was just downright nauseating.

Deciding against it, she settled back to watching the cars pass and letting her mind wander painfully to all the things she didn't want to think about. Not like it had to wander far though. All the 'things she didn't want to think about' were sitting right in front of her conversing about sports. Or in Tyler's case, sitting next to her. _Dangerously_ close next to her. So close in fact, that she became aware his thigh was now pressed up quite snuggly against her own. Her breathing hitched as another wave of panic washed over her. It was quite irrational though, seeing as Matt obviously couldn't see under the table, but Tyler always caused strange reactions from her and she didn't trust she could keep it together while they were touching. When had he managed to do that? And more importantly, why? Why did he insist on trying to make her life more difficult than it had to be? It irked her to no end. She'd gladly take it over Matt's broody, 'fed up with her' attitude any day, but screwing with her like this wasn't fair. It's his fault she was in this mess in the first place! If it wasn't for his perfect body, velvet voice, dark eyes-

She stopped then, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. The more rational part of her knew it was most definitely her fault. But dammit, she didn't want to be rational right now! Every part of her was screaming in sexual frustration, wanting the man beside her on the booth. And the fact she couldn't have him right then was driving her mad.

_God why does everything have to be so fu-_

But her thoughts were immediately interrupted as she tried to stifle the gasp that had nearly escaped. Warmth had washed over her as the feeling of a hand began to brush lightly over her inner thigh. Caroline couldn't tell if she about to hyperventilate from panic or from how turned on she was, but the one thing she was certain of, was that Tyler was definitely in trouble.

And so was she.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Remember to review, let me know your thoughts, predictions, opinions, etc. cause I love to hear them :) Also, if you didn't know, you can find me on Tumblr and Twitter if you have one. Links are on my profile. Have an awesome day ;)**


End file.
